Lady Norway
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Norway has woken up as a girl! Who's at fault? Will Norway ever go back to being a boy?
1. Chapter 1

Norway has woken up as a girl! Who's at fault? Will Norway go back to being a boy?

* * *

Denmark loved sneaking into Norway's room when the latter slept. He found it so cute how the Norwegian would subtly grin as he laid there, as if his dreams were peaceful. Denmark looked toward Norway's bed and crept over, observing this dreamer.

"Norge is so cute when he sleeps, he really could be mistaken as a girl...oh yeah, I _did_ mistake him as a girl when I first met him." Denmark muttered to himself and moved onto the bed, wrapping his large arms around the Norwegian's slender frame.

The Next morning, as the sun peeked into the room, Denmark noticed something odd about Norway. Not only was his hair longer, but he had _breasts!_

'Has Lukas always had those?' Denmark thought. He knew Norway would still be asleep, since he wasn't considered a morning person. He was certain to wake up around noon. Denmark took a deep breath and quickly pulled Norway's pajama bottoms down, noticing something was...missing.

" _Holy shit,_ wake up!" Denmark shook Norway awake. Norway let out a hiss and pushed Denmark away.

" No... Go away before I summon my troll and have him maim you." Norway was groggy, yet still menacing.

Denmark bellowed, "Yes, but before I leave. Fucking wake up because you are a _girl_!"

Norway turned over and opened an eye. "What?" Norway asked curtly, realizing his own voice was unfamiliar.

"Look down!" Denmark ordered. Norway followed suit and blinked.

"I... have breasts." Norway whispered.

"Yup. That's not all either." Denmark brushed the lengthy hair into Norway's view.

"There's another thing, but I'll let you figure that out yourself." Denmark mentioned, leading to Norway shooting up and running to the bathroom doorway. Looking into the mirror, the Norwegian shook in confusion. "I'm a girl?" Norway was having difficulty maintaining an emotionless state.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I mean- don't get me wrong, you're _freaking hot_ now... But how'd this happen?" Denmark asked Norway.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be so confused, now would I?" Norway snapped at Denmark.

"I guess not! Well. I guess we should tell the others, huh?" Denmark suggested, rolling off the bed. Norway glared. Faster than Denmark could ever conceive of, She was already in front of him. Norway was far shorter as a girl, yet the aura she permitted was enough to terrify Denmark.

"If you tell any-" Norway's threat went unfinished.

"Norway you're up early! Wait... Are you Norway's sister?" it was Finland who interrupted Lady Norway. He heard Denmark's utterance and came to check on everyone- mainly to see if he needed to help hide a body. Norway let out a loud groan and proceeded toward the bathroom once more, to barricade herself in the bathroom.

* * *

"So Norway is a girl now?" Sweden questioned in disbelief. Denmark had just shared his testimony to the Nordic group.

"Yeah dude! Boobs and everything! Norge is pretty hot as a girl, but still, It's kind of weird that it just... _Happened._ Ya know?" Denmark, still bewildered, waved his arms around with a cold beer in-hand.

Finland decided to take action. "We need to let her know we are here for her, no matter what. I'll go get some clothes and other things she might need. Iceland, go talk to England and see if he knows anything about... This... Anyway. Sweden, come with me. And Denmark, stay here in case she opens up. Okay guys let's go!"

"Wait what about... The boss?" Denmark asked, but it was too late; everyone had left.

"Well, Norge will sort this out. After all, he- I mean, she's the smart one... I guess I should get used to saying "she" for now on, who knows when this will end. Or, if it even _will_ end! I gotta prepare." Denmark gave himself a pep-talk and chugged the last of his beer. His next agenda was to research anything and everything about women. Denmark kept his eyes glued to his computer monitor in hopes of understanding Norway's situation.

* * *

Finland frowned, for he truly had no idea what to buy for Norway. He only knew that her favorite color was blue.

"Hi! Can I help you?" the store clerk greeted Finland and Sweden, her gaze transitioning from one to the other.

"Ah yes! my... Sister is in need of, ah, bras and underwear." Finland's nervousness was transparent in his hesitance as he continued. The clerk's facial expression lit up in surprise. "Ah. She sent me out without even giving me a clue as to what to look for! Hah... _So_! Can you help?" Finland forced a charming smile across his face.

"Okay! Do you know your sister's size?" the clerk asked. Finland gulped.

"No? Probably small! I mean, she's petite! I know that much... Uh, I'm going to call her really quick." Finland turned away, frantically dialing Norway's number.

"What." came Norway's monotone reply.

"Ah, I'm getting you clothes but I don't know what size you are." Finland whispered. There was a long pause.

"I'm not telling." Norway snarled. Finland's stared at Sweden with a hopeless look. Sweden snatched the phone from Finland.

"Give us the measurements. We're already here, and you'll need clothes sooner or later. Who knows how long you'll be like... _This_." Sweden lowered his voice.

Norway swore. "F-fine! Just hold on. I'll text Tino my sizes after I find out." She sighed and hung up. Sweden handed the phone back to Finland with a smirk.

"She'll text you once she's done measuring herself." Sweden confidently informed him.

Ten minutes later, Finland got a text from Norway. "Here's the measurements. Never ask me to do that again. I only needed Denmark's help." Finland looked over the measurements and showed them to the clerk.

"So a 32 B, for the bra size, and a small on the panties." the clerk wrote this down and led the two men to the bras. After timidly finding ones that would work for Norway, including matching panties, the boys were finally done with the hardest part, and were relieved to go find something other than undergarments.

Luckily, they found a dress that appeared similar to Norway's sailor top, and small blue shorts to match. Finland picked out a pleated blue skirt and an exact replica of Norway's shirt. They bought ten of each outfit (obviously) and found dark blue socks to go with each outfit. Lastly, Sweden found some black dress-shoes. After what felt like forever, the boys headed home.

* * *

Iceland sat awkwardly in England's house. He had asked to come in on behalf of Norway's alarming transformation, but that had been a good 5 minutes ago.

"Nor is a girl now." Iceland blurted out, causing England to choke on the scone he was consuming.

" _What!_ How the blazes did that happen?" England regained his voice.

"You mean, this wasn't your doing?" Iceland's voice sank along with his face.

"No! Norway is an ideal acquaintance of mine, I would _never_ cast a spell on him! Especially not one like that. However, I can see about finding a way to fix this." England contemplated. He stood up, walking past Iceland to his basement where he kept his magical wares. Iceland followed behind, watching England, in his cloak, stand in the room with a large brown book under his arm.

"Do you have anything of Norway's?" England asked.

"No. I mean, me and... Him share the same blood. But, I doubt that'll help." Iceland was unsure whether to address Norway as "him", after finding out Norway was now a girl.

"That'll do. Come here." England pulled Iceland by the arm to the middle of the spell room, and ordered Iceland remove his coat and roll up his sleeve. Iceland followed directions, and winced as England poked his right arm with a long needle. All that was required was a few drops of blood from Iceland's vein.

"Now. With this blood, extract from it the Norwegian's and let us find the truth!" England announced dramatically and dripped the blood into a cauldron. He then proceeded to mix a clear liquid in it.

"Hmm..." England stirred the concoction and watched as the blood separated.

"Ooh...?" England looked closer in as he saw a picture start to form.

"Ah... Wait... _Huh_...? No that can't be right." England mumbled while Iceland looked over in concern.

"What?" Iceland asked.

"A spell was definitely put on Norway, but the spell itself is strange! It was a "Id quod semper fuit" spell... Whoever conjured this did if for a reason. I have no clue why." England scratched his head.

"An "Id quote... Semper fruit..." spell? So why would it turn Norge into a female? And what kind of spell is this anyway?" Iceland looked to England in desperation for answers.

"It's pronounced " _quod_ ", and " _fuit_ "! And, I do not know. All I can say for sure is, this spell is irreversible." England glumly faced the floor.

"So...Nor is stuck as a girl, _forever_?" Iceland asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so." England replied.

* * *

Denmark never thought he'd see the day that Norway would ask him for help. But here she was, asking him to measure her so she could tell Finland.

"Hey... Uh, want me to get you anything?" Denmark asked as Norway started to shrink back into her room.

"Like what?" Norway's sunken eyes wandered to Denmark.

"Like... Girl stuff?" Denmark answered with a shrug.

"No." Norway spoke in a monotone voice. She turned away in continuation to lock herself away.

Denmark frowned. He held back his strong desire to keep Norway company, in respect for her decision.

* * *

 **Fin**

… **FOR NOW!**

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark frowned. He held back his strong desire to keep Norway company, in respect for her decision.

Denmark couldn't handle leaving Norway alone. He had to see if she was alright. He went up the stairs to her room and opened the door, finding her asleep at her desk. Norway was hunched over, face-down on a large,open, book. Her forehead seemed to be supported by her lean arms. He went over to gently and carefully lift her up. Denmark placed her in the bed, hoping her dreams would be peaceful as they always were before. He went back to Norway's opened book and looked at its contents- it was one of her spell books.

"Norge must have been trying to find a way to fix this, but fell asleep before she got far! it's understandable, I mean... I _did_ wake her up at like, 6 in the morning." Denmark muttered to himself as he made a brief decision to sit at the desk and see if he could understand the Latin book.

* * *

Finland never wanted to step foot in another mall again! He had been shopping all day with Sweden for things that weren't even on his gifts list. The walk to the car seemed like an eternity for Finland's sore feet.

"Hey! Norge won't answer me, but can you pick her up some... _girl_ products? I would, but I think I'm finally starting to understand her weird spell book thing. I mean, she probably doesn't need them now but it's good to prepare, right?" Finland silently read the text from Denmark. Finland groaned, reminding himself that he was responsible for the supportive rally, but now he was tired!

"Oh come on!" Finland complained, feeling his patience wane.

Sweden drove to a general store nearby with Finland waiting in the car. Sweden, once again, was nervous and unsure about the large selection of feminine toiletries. He settled his decision by grabbing random products to make a swift purchase.

* * *

Iceland was still baffled by what he learned from England- Norway was going to be a girl _forever._ There was no reversing this. He got into his car and drove back to the house, hoping this was all a dream. He didn't want a sister, he barely tolerated one brother anyway! He noticed the other vehicle parked in the driveway as he pulled up, he assumed that Finland and Sweden were back from shopping.

He walked in to see Finland asleep on the couch, curled up by Sweden who was gazing off in the distance.

"Hey. Den and Nor around?" Iceland asked, startling Finland out of his slumber.

"Yeah, Denmark is in Norway's room." Sweden informed him.

"What? _Why!_ Nor's all tiny and scrawny now... well, tinier than before. Denmark could totally take advantage of her!" Iceland panicked, while Finland smiled and chuckled softly in the distance.

"She's fine! She's asleep, and Denmark wanted to see what kind of spell books she was reading. He thinks he understands the words." the Finnish man explained.

"Oh. But... He's not going to have any luck... The spell is irreversible. At least, that's what England said." Iceland broke the news to the two Nordics, now putting them on alert.

"We should tell Norway!" Sweden stood up.

"I'll go." Finland immediately rose from his seat, hurrying toward the Norwegian's bedroom.

* * *

Finland peeked in, seeing Norway still asleep, with Denmark still immersed in the readings. He was scrunching his face at the calligraphy as he tried to understand the foreign language.

"Hey, can you wake up Nor? Iceland is back and has big news, and she _really_ needs to hear this." Finland broke Denmark's focus. Denmark frowned, but still put the book down and walked over to Norway, shaking her shoulder. With a relieved sigh from Finland, she woke up. He left, glad that Norway didn't proceed to rest after doing something rash... Like kicking Denmark in his nether regions.

* * *

Norway slowly made her way out of her room, and met with the other Nordics. Still in the loose-fitting pajamas that she awoke in this morning, she seated herself next to Denmark in the same room where Iceland stood. Iceland faced the group and took a deep breath.

"I spoke to England today. He told me you are an... Ideal acquaintance... And, he would _never_ cast a spell on you. After taking my blood and pouring it into some weird cauldron-potion-thing, he found out that the spell is irreversible... Whoever did this, did it for a reason." Iceland gloomily stared into the floor. All eyes turned to Norway who sat calmly and quietly... _Too_ quietly, considering the fact that she was informed that she will never find a reverse-spell.

"What was the spell?" Norway demanded in a strained voice.

"Uh...it was "Id...quote...semper fruit" I believe?" Iceland was unsure of his own memory, causing Norway to take a deep breath.

"You mean, "Id quod semper fuit? As in "Become what you've always been"?" Norway corrected him, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. I guess? _Oh_ wait, is that what it means?" Iceland wondered aloud, and Norway nodded.

"I _knew_ it! Like when I first met you, I was all, _"She's so cute!"_ and then, we took a bath together and I was all "No way! That's a _dude?!_ " I knew you were really a chick!" Denmark burst with excitement, causing Norway to get up and leave.

"Wait! At least put on some clothes!" Finland yelled after the Norwegian with a bag full of her new clothes. However, she was already out the door.

The men glared at Denmark. Not a word was necessary.

"What? I was just being honest!" Denmark attempted to justify his outburst.

" _Norge loves honesty..._ " Denmark solemnly thought to himself.

* * *

After an hour of searching through the woods, Finland caught up to Norway.

"Hey." Finland gently approached to sit beside Norway in the small forest clearing.

"Go away." Norway sounded defeated. She turned her face away from him, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Nope! Now come home." Finland replied confidently with his familiar smile.

"You go home. I'm fine here. And technically, this _is_ my home, we're in _my_ country." Norway said stubbornly.

"Yes, but we're all here to help, we're a family! We're staying here to help _you_." Finland's smile slowly faded in his sincerity.

"I'm fine. I don't need help." Norway rejected any help.

"Yes you do! If we weren't here, what would you have done? Sve and I spent the _entire day_ shopping for _you_ , we even bought you _undergarments_! Ice went to England, got blood taken out of him because he wanted to help you!" Finland crouched in front of Norway and grabbed her by her shoulders. " _We love you_ , damn it! So shut up, quit being bullheaded and come home, before I carry you home and force those damn clothes on you!" Finland snapped. Norway blinked at him with wide eyes. Finland was short and weak! Did he really think he could carry her? Finland let out a low growl and swiftly stood up. He forced her up as well and lifted her over his shoulder, struggling to carry the fiery woman back to the house.

"I gave you a chance to walk home, but you didn't want to! So now I have to do this. Really now, did you think I couldn't carry you? You're so tiny now! You're shorter than me, even! Not to mention, you weigh nothing! And every Christmas I carry a giant sack of presents. Carrying you is easy!" Finland informed Norway, still fuming. Finland arrived in front of the house, opening the door with one arm while carrying Norway with the other.

* * *

Norway blushed a deep red while she glared at Finland, who had picked out clothes for her and waited outside her bedroom while she changed. Norway timidly walked out in her new outfit and shot Finland a glower before she made her way to the kitchen for coffee. After all, she had been woken up twice, and the first time was much too early for her!

"You look so cute... Lucia!" Denmark exclaimed when he saw the Norwegian sipping her fresh black coffee

"What was _that_ , idiot?" Norway asked bitterly.

"The cute part? Or the name? Yeah see, I thought, since you're a girl and all, and this is a permanent thing, you need a new name! So I took "Lukas" and I changed it to a girl version: Lucia!" Denmark felt the need to pause. It was as though Norway's annoyed expression caused a verbal road block.

"But... If you don't like that name, I also have "Lovine" and "Lovise" in mind! But, I personally like Lucia the best." Denmark nervously explained.

"I hate all of them." Norway shot him down. Denmark stared at her with puppy-dog eyes."But I guess Lovise is Norwegian, and it _is_ kind of cute." she sighed. Denmark's face lit up!

"Great! Lovise it is! Though, I won't give up on the name Lucia and I totally hope you'll like it too!" Denmark chirped, grateful that Norway accepted at least one of the names he chose.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room." Norway smirked and put her empty cup on the counter to retire to her room.

"Wait! You're all dressed up now, how about we go somewhere?" Denmark exclaimed abruptly.

"What?" Norway turned in surprise to look at the tall man.

"Yeah! Let's go out! Whatever you want to do! I mean, there's no better time to ease into your new life, this is your favorite time of the night! Plus, we can tell everyone you're a girl! Let's start with the boss, then we can go from there!" Denmark encouraged his friend with a grin.

"No." Norway replied with a monotone voice. Her smirk had faded into a frown. As she turned to walk away, Denmark closed his eyes tightly and lifted his head to the ceiling in devastation.

"Oh, come on! It's one day! Let's break the news sooner! Yes, our family knows, but Sealand doesn't! What about your giant friend? He'll be pretty upset if you don't tell him as soon as possible!" Denmark tried, and it wasn't easy for him to keep a secret- especially not a big one like this.

"My _Troll_ friend knows already. And Sealand's the last person I want to tell, he would tell everyone, or... Blackmail me into... Calling him a country..." Norway's voice faded out the more she thought of the obnoxious boy. He was so desperate to be called a country, he'd do anything... _Really_ anything.

"Fine, but please? Can we at least tell your boss?" Denmark pleaded. Norway violently turned to him and swore loudly.

"Fine. We can go tell my boss, but no one else!" She threatened, heading to the front door with Denmark running after her. There was no way he could hide his joy.

His smile widened just thinking about how bittersweet this transformation has been.

* * *

Please take time to review and thank my friend Kamyrn for her help on both chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

" _Fine. We can go tell my boss, but no one else!" She threatened, heading to the front door with Denmark running after her. There was no way he could hide his joy._

 _His smile widened just thinking about how bittersweet this transformation has been._

* * *

Talking to her boss wasn't as bad as Norway thought... aside from the "Deep down, I knew you were too beautiful to be a guy! I'm glad to see I was correct!" comment from the man.

"Hey Norge! Let's go get ice cream now!" Denmark said and grabbed Norway's hand.

"Why? Can't we just go home?" Norway asked.

"We could. But we're already here. And I know you love coffee flavored ice cream. Plus think of this as a reward for telling your boss!" Denmark said as he walked into a quaint ice cream parlor with Norway being dragged along.

"Mat! Hey!" Norway jumped as a man ran over, hoping she wasn't recognizable.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Denmark asked casually, turning to look at the American.

"You don't know? There's a meeting here tomorrow! We all came over as soon as we could! And I'm here right now because I heard this ice cream shop has kick-ass ice cream! So like, who's the chick?" America's eyes wandered to Norway while he ate the large bowl he had of mint ice cream.

"Uh..." Denmark paused. On one hand, he could just tell his friend that this was Norway, but on the other he didn't want to make Norway even more uncomfortable this situation. To his surprise, she had turned around and faced America head on.

"Follow me and keep quiet." she ordered, walking outside.

America blinked, but followed the strange girl.

* * *

They had walked downhill to a bench overlooking a beach, and sat down in silence for a few minutes before Norway sighed and spoke,"I don't expect you to believe me. But I'm..."

America smiled. "You're Norway's... Sister?" he guessed.

"How- wait, what?" Norway was baffled, the supposedly unintelligent country had guessed closely.

"No, I _am_ Norway!" She corrected him.

"Seriously?! That was my second guess! Dude, the only other person that wears sailor outfits is Peter. Plus like, you look exactly the same apart from the boobs and the longer hair!" America didn't skip a beat. Norway lifted her right fist from her side and aimed at America's face.

"Hey I'm being serious! I mean I don't know how this happened, but maybe it was meant to be? Like maybe deep down you were always supposed to be a girl or something?" America suggested with a gentle smile.

Norway blinked. "Why does Arthur think of you as an idiot again?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm like Denmark! Maybe he just can't handle all of that "awesome" put together in one place?" America's comment caused the girl to groan.

"Nope. Now I see why. Well, enjoy your ice cream, have a good night and all that crap, I'm going to go home after I find the Danish idiot." Norway stood up and walked away. She stopped a few inches away and kept her back turned to America.

"And... Thanks I guess, for talking with me? Anyway, see you." Norway said and headed back to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Denmark felt glad she was opening up to people, but he was a little disappointed to know she didn't want ice cream with him. They walked back and Norway immediately made her way up to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Finally the day is over. I'm not going to that meeting, I've used up my "wake up before noon" card for the rest of the year." Norway sighed and changed out of her clothes and went into her shower.

"Whoever cast this spell is good with magic, but will still die at the hands of my troll." she muttered as she looked over her new body.

After getting out of the shower, she changed her clothes into the same baggy pajamas, and fell asleep. She hoped that when she awoke in the morning, this would all have been a horrible nightmare.

* * *

"A meeting? Why?" Iceland asked, Denmark had explained to everyone about the last-minute meeting in Norway.

"Does Norge know?" Sweden asked.

"Yeah, Al told both of us!" Denmark yelled, flailing his arms around.

"She won't want to go." Iceland said with a sigh. Even before Norway's recent situation, it had been difficult to coax the Nordic into going to World Meetings.

"True. She barely left her room at all today." Finland added looking down.

"Well then we'll drag her there! She told Al no problem! So we'll drag her there and let her tell the rest of the world!" Denmark yelled enthusiastically.

"America is one thing, but the rest of the nations... That's a whole different story." Finland said, though he did wish Norway would get out of her shell a bit to participate.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like a long day and night for the Nordics, morning had come. They had a few hours before the meeting started, and since they were already here, it gave them plenty of time to get ready- and to find the unlucky soul to wake Norway up.

"I have paperwork to do." Iceland rushed off.

"Well I'm making breakfast!" Finland bellowed, leaving only Sweden and Denmark.

"Fine I'll go." Denmark said in defeat and walked up to Norway's room, swearing under his breath as he broke the lock to her room and opened the door.

"H-hey, Norge. Time to wake up. We have a meeting to go to." Denmark cautiously crept over to Norway's side, tickling her awake, earning him a solid punch in the face.

"You know I hate being tickled." she darkly stated and arose, heading to her bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Morning to you too." Denmark muttered holding his nose up to stop the bloody nose from spilling. She came out minutes later and shoved him out of her room. Changing into her clothes, she didn't want to go, but at the same time she did. She may have the opportunity to break the nose of the person responsible for her living nightmare.

* * *

"Oh! You're up!" Finland exclaimed from behind the stove. Norway grumbled a response and went to the coffee pot, making herself a cup of coffee.

"Sweden, fix my lock later. Denmark's an idiot." the girl muttered as she lay her head on the table. The way she saw it, these people were determined to ruin her sleep schedule. Coffee could only help so much.

"Hey you're the one that locked your door when you _knew_ there was a meeting." Denmark justified the act, throwing his hands up in defense. Norway shot him a glare before she closed her eyes, wishing for just five minutes of rest...

"Meeting's starting soon." Iceland announced coming into the room, his phone in hand. Norway sat up and shot her brother a death-stare.

"I'm sending my troll out to whoever had us go to this stupid thing." she said, too tired to really think right. Maybe she could act like Greece and sleep during it... Though that would mean she'd need her headphones, and those had yet to be found.

They all piled in Finland's large van and drove to the meeting, hoping it wouldn't be like the millions of other meetings before.

* * *

A sudden fear hit Norway though as they got into the building. "I change my mind! I'm going to go wait in the car!" she panicked, turning around frantically.

"Nice try, now get in there." Finland grabbed her shoulders to shove her into the meeting room. Norway's face was bright red as she saw the nations look at her. America looked proud, while the others looked surprised and confused.

"I say, when Iceland came to me, he wasn't kidding." England thought aloud, analyzing Norway.

"S-shut up! It's not that big a deal!" Norway said avoiding her friend's gaze.

"So does anyone know why we're all here?" Finland asked deciding to help Norway out, by changing the subject.

"Yeah, we got a call last night, Norway's boss called us up and asked us to come in regarding his, quote, "Beautiful country". Though I wish he would have told us it was because his _country_ was like that boyish woman Hung-ow!" Prussia was interrupted by Hungary's punch to his arm.

"So how did this happen?" Hungary asked the Nordics.

"We don't know. It was so weird! Like, I woke up and saw Norge was a girl! I mean yeah, I totally think this is sweet on my end! But I wish I knew who did this so I could thank them properly." Denmark exclaimed, not noticing Norway's expression darkening until his tie was pulled roughly.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he gasped out flailing helplessly. Norway gave one last yank before she let go.

"You're welcome papa Denmark." came a soft voice in the back of the room. Norway shot America a glare, the person that spoke though was standing behind the man.

"I should have known it was you!" she said and snapped her fingers, causing one of her trolls to appear behind America.

"Wait wait wait! I was being honest last night, I swear!" America yelled frantically, backing away from the woman. Norway walked over to the man and looked him over, swearing under her breath.

"You're right, you don't have any magic on you... Nor the brain-power." she said and saw a figure beyond the man.

"Mama Norway." said a man stepping into view, a man that looked similar to America in the face, but was obviously different and held a large polar bear.

"Who are you?" she asked right as the bear spoke this in unison.

"You don't remember me? You and papa Denmark found me though. It's me, _Vinland_." the young man said.

Norway's eyes grew. "I thought you died!" she said in a whisper.

"You left me. Papa Denmark left me. But you didn't think about the magic I had. I was lonely, I helped Kuma to talk, and each day I sat alone, and I thought about how you and papa Denmark left me. And what's worse? You and papa took _all_ of my _maple_! But as I grew, I learned to practice spells... I got more maple... And changed my name to Canada. But one day, while me and papa France visited England, I found a spell book with a _certain_ spell in it. I honestly didn't think this would happen though, but I guess this is a fun way to find the truth... Oops. Sorry!" the man spoke confidently of his vengeance.

"Dude Canada, you know magic? And you never told me?" America asked, offended at his brother. Norway stood calmly before she punched the Canadian. She felt bad for leaving him all those years before. But he had the punch coming for exacting his revenge centuries later, after he had been living happily with France. Except she didn't know that by breaking his nose, she'd break her hand in the process.

"I think you two are even now." Denmark said taking Norway away before she thought of punching Canada again.

* * *

"For being so small, she knows how to pack a punch..." Canada groaned, holding his broken nose.

"Well no offense, but you kind of had it coming." America said handing his brother a tissue.

"I'm still curious as to why the spell made such a change on Norway." England frowned.

"It was meant to change him into a demon, since that's what Norway was to _me_!" Canada admitted, still fueled with his idea of justice.

"So wait...you cast that weird spell or whatever on Norway, but you weren't the one that changed his gender to female?" America asked.

"I'm confused, what happened?" Prussia asked. He had known Norway when the Norwegian was small and unable to defend herself... And was another one of the countries that were shocked to discover that Norway was a male at the time. "So is this like the manly Hungary situation? Only all of us were confused this time?" he then added stepping behind his brother as he saw Hungary glare.

"I don't think so. I was nearby when Norge was born. She- he at the time, was quite feminine at the time, although he was a male then. I know, because I was there for her when she was a baby." Sweden shared, crossing his arms over his burly chest.

The other nations sat in silence as they thought of what could have happened to the quiet Nordic.

* * *

Another big shout out and thank you to my friend Kamryn for helping me with this chapter and the other two beforehand! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

" _I don't think so. I was nearby when Norge was born. She- he at the time, was quite feminine at the time, although he was a male then. I know, because I was there for her when she was a baby." Sweden shared, crossing his arms over his burly chest._

 _The other nations sat in silence as they thought of what could have happened to the quiet Nordic._

* * *

"Maybe the spell Canadia used activated something in Norway where his hormones altered, to go into the correct gender he was always supposed to be?" America suggested logically.

"It's _Canada_." Canada muttered in the background, ignoring everything else America had considered. He still had anger toward Norway and obviously didn't want to find a way to solve her situation.

Everyone else stared at America as if he had grown a second head- they were in shock. _America_ had made the most logical statement ever!

"I never thought I would say this... Ever, but you may be on to something, America!" England broke the silence with his excitement.

"Really? Sweet, man! I know, I am pretty smart. So how are we going to help Norway?" America asked with a large smile on his face.

"Maybe support her and make it so she's most comfortable with her new body?" Finland suggested.

"It's only been like a day or two. Really I'm surprised she's been this calm... Considering... All this." Iceland muttered to himself. He loved Norway, he really did! Whether Norway was his big brother or his big sister, he didn't know how to help and it really bothered him.

"That is true, and though supporting her is a good thing to do... Until we know what she needs, it may be best to let her figure it out for herself." Sweden furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Norway was stubborn with asking for help from others, and in his opinion it was better to let her get situated to this by herself.

* * *

Denmark took Norway into another room to treat her hand. She was sitting on a table while Denmark was knelt down before her and wrapped her hand up. "Ow." Norway whispered her cries of pain while Denmark continued to wrap.

"You _did_ punch Canada. The dude carries a polar bear everyday, and he's like America's brother. Those guys are both really strong!" Denmark nagged her for this prideful move.

"But, he did deserve it. And seeing you lose your cool and get furious was actually pretty hot." Denmark then added with a smirk. He understood her frustration, although he still had difficulty being in her shoes.

"Shut up. This whole situation has me losing my cool. _You_ try and be calm- when you realize everything you knew has changed... That, when you look in the mirror, it's different! You're different and..." Norway shook her head, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she wasn't going to let them- not when she was around Denmark, the biggest gossiper on the planet.

Denmark took this moment to emotionally step back, to observe her. He drank in the visuals of her soft features, her long and pale blond hair, and the vulnerability she displayed. She was beautiful, even when she was a "he". Denmark realized. He leaned up slightly and swifter than she could react, and pressed his lips to hers.

Norway's shoulders raised, her eyes large, her body stiff. She pushed at him until Denmark pulled away. She wanted to be angry with him, but seeing the look he gave her, it made her anger dissipate. She would never admit it, but that had been her first kiss and she had secretly enjoyed it. "Sorry. Crap, I'm _so_ sorry." Denmark whispered, worried that he was at fault for a possible falling-out in their relationship.

Norway shook her head. "Just... Let me get used to everything." she softly reminded him.

Denmark stared at her with hope, as he took her words as encouragement. He nodded eagerly and took her uninjured hand, dragging her out of the room. "Hey! Let me go!" Norway scolded, taking her hand back.

"Why? We're going back, aren't we?" Denmark was confused, what was wrong with the small Norwegian girl?

"No. I'm not going to have everyone look at me like I'm some circus freak! I'm going home." Norway turned to exit the building.

"Oh. Then let's go somewhere! We never got our ice cream, let's get some! We can share a bowl! Come on, let's go tell our family before we leave. You know, so they don't get all worried." Denmark exclaimed, and took her hand once more and dragged her back into the conference room the other nations were in. Norway simply rolled her eyes as she pivoted from the force of Denmark's lead.

"I hate you sometimes..." Norway muttered under breath, smirking. At least she was going to get ice cream out of this.

* * *

"Hey! We're going to be leaving, see you later!" Denmark announced, Norway silently standing behind, peaking her head out at the others.

"Wait, Norway, can you come here for a second?" England insisted so much in fact, he approached her and took her hand away from Denmark. He led her to the center of the room.

"What?" Norway questioned, and jumped as England took out a needle and proceeded to roll up her sleeve. "What are you doing?" she panicked, backing away from England.

"I simply wish to look deeper into your blood." England answered simply. Norway- and everyone else- saw this as an odd explanation.

"You looked at it when you took Ice's!" Norway justified her refusal, her fear showing in her dull blue eyes.

"Yes but we might be onto something with your situation! Please be a good girl while I do this." England said and held her firmly as he took some of blood. Denmark, unsure what to do, stepped forward in her defense. He doubted England's method, but remembered to allow Norway to make her own move... Maybe not because he's that smart, but mostly because Norway was visibly furious now. In this moment that she was pricked, the snap of her fingers summoned the troll who got a running start toward England. Before he could say "tea time", he was kicked in his crumpets and sent into the air.

"Well! You aren't getting a lollipop now." Prussia snickered while England, now twenty feet away and fearfully petrified, lay on his side in fetal position with his hands buried between his legs.

"Shut up. We're leaving. Come on Denmark, let's go." Norway demanded, walking back out of the room with the hyper Danish man running after her, practically bouncing behind Norway.

"So, you going to see if I was totally right?" America asked, bending down next to a fallen England who had a glaring troll sitting on him, arms crossed.

"Yes...after her troll gets _off_ of me!" England groaned.

* * *

"I can see why this ice cream shop is the best! This coffee flavored one is great!" Denmark cheered, holding a large bowl of coffee flavored ice cream. The two sat at a small rounded table in the shop.

"It's just ice cream. I'm sure other countries have good ones too." Norway reasoned while she took a small spoonful.

"I don't think so. _This_ is the best. You're just too modest to admit it." Denmark said with a grin, grabbing the bowl and holding it up to the heavens in awe.

"If you say so." Norway rolled her eyes.

" _I do_! So like, when you get all cool and used to being a chick, wanna go out? Like, on a date?" Denmark asked confidently.

"Why? And don't say that in public! People are going to look at us all weird!" Norway hissed kicking Denmark in the leg.

"So is that a yes?" Denmark asked, bouncing in his seat. Norway sighed.

"Fine. When I'm...better adjusted, I'll go out with you. Now finish this ice cream off. I'm going to the bathroom." Norway stood up and left to the bathrooms, remembering halfway there that she now needed to go into the _girl's_ restroom.

Denmark grinned. He was excited and hoped she would adjust quickly. He couldn't wait to take her on a date.

* * *

Please Review! And a million thanks to Kamryn


	5. Chapter 5

_Denmark had never been to this island before, but it looked pretty cool. He got off of his boat and looked around, it looked like people lived here. He walked around and found a small town._

" _Thank you Lady Veirra. Once they start growing I'll be sure to tell you." came a small high pitched voice. Denmark turned around and found a small child no older than six carrying various seeds in a small basket layered with a thin cloth._

" _She's really cute." Denmark thought and followed this_ girl _who was heading into some thick woods outside of town._

" _What is she doing? She's so puny she'll get herself killed!" Denmark thought and watched as the_ girl _began to plant the seeds._

" _With these papa will be able to feel better, right?"_ she _asked looking up. Denmark followed_ her _gaze, what was_ she _talking to?_

" _Takk. You're right! He'll get better for sure!" the child exclaimed with a smile._

 _Denmark couldn't take it anymore, he had to meet this girl! He moved forward, a large grin plastering his face. "Hi there! I'm the King of Northern Europe, Denmark!" Denmark yelled happily, causing the younger to jump._

" _Um...I-I'm Norway..." the child stuttered nervously._

" _So cute!" Denmark thought. "So whatcha doing out here?" Denmark asked rocking back and forth on his heels._

" _Oh! I'm planting seeds to grow herbs to help papa. He's really sick and my friends said these herbs will help." Norway answered looking down._

" _Really? That's cool! Hang on, I have some herbs of my own on my ship! I can give some to you to help! But in exchange you gotta sail around with me!" Denmark said and saw a gleam of hope enter the youngster's blue eyes._

" _Really! If you have the herbs that will help papa I will go with you!" Norway exclaimed excitedly, to Denmark it looked like just that would cause the child to cry._

" _Hey don't worry about it and come with me, you can tell me what herbs and I can find them for you, after that we can go back and help your old man and sail around as the best of friends! What do you say Norge?" Denmark asked his smile never faltering._

" _Okay!" Norway said and stood up, Denmark watched as she brushed dirt onto her light pink tunic._

* * *

 _They both ran to the ship and with Norway saying the ingredients, Denmark had found them and the two ran back, with Norway quickly mixing them together and moved a small stone bowl the mixed up ingredients were in into the shadows around them._

" _Please drink this papa. It'll help you." Norway spoke softly. The bowl vanished and Denmark felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Norway smiling largely at him._

" _It's really working! Thank you!" Norway yelled happily and hugged Denmark tightly._

" _That's great that your dad is all better, but are you ready? We have to leave like, now." Denmark said pulling away from the younger blond._

" _I am... just let me say good bye first." Norway said and turned back to the shadows._

" _Papa, you rest and recover, I made another batch of the potion if you still need it. Mama, please take care of him, I know you two don't like each other... because you're a fairy and he's a troll but please? And everyone else, be good! I don't want to come home to find you all sad or gone. Okay! Bye!" Norway yelled and waved good bye to the forest before running ahead._

" _She's cute... but really weird." Denmark thought nervously._

* * *

 _The next island they landed at, Norway and Denmark decided would be the one they bathed at. They found a secluded stream and ignoring each other, they both undressed and got in. Denmark was humming while the two sat in the cool water._

 _He heard laughter and turned and saw the water splashing Norway before going completely dead._

" _What was-" Denmark paused, the younger blond was standing on a rock in the water revealing a very small, very girly, yet obviously male body. Denmark turned completely red and looked away._

" _N-N-Norge is a b-boy?!" Denmark didn't know he had spoke these words out loud._

" _Yes? I thought you knew this? Wait... did you think I was a girl?! Why does everyone think that?! I. Am. A. Boy! I have vital regions and everything! Even my own town's people thought that! Most of the women called me "Lovise"! It's Lukas damn it! Lukas! As in I'm a boy!" Norway shouted, obviously triggered by what Denmark had said._

" _Even mama and papa thought I was a girl..." the little boy then muttered under his breath while he sat back down in the water looking defeated. Denmark laughed nervously._

" _S-sorry. But, Why the name, Lovise I wonder? I mean it's cute, but you look more like a Lucia to me..." Denmark said and flinched as Norway shot him a deadly glare._

" _B-but like really you look like a Lukas. Y-yup. Because you are a boy and look like a boy." Denmark said backing away from his friend. Norway sighed. Even Denmark thought he looked girly._

" _Is it the way I dress? Or my hair? Or..." Norway wondered, what made it so everyone saw him as female?_

" _Well...you have a really girly voice, and you're short, and I guess I just assumed...?" Denmark scratched his cheek, that was honest, so why did Norway still look upset._

" _Thanks for being honest with me Denmark." Norway spoke softly looking away from Denmark with a light blush painting his pale cheeks._

" _If you like honesty then I'll always be honest! Just you watch Norge! I'll be the most truthful guy in the whole world!" Denmark shouted happily standing up and posing in a heroic way._

" _You're too loud, Den..." Norway muttered._

* * *

Norway blinked and opened her eyes, she hadn't dreamed about the past in a long time. She sat up and frowned. So even back then she was different, and back then Denmark had found the name Lovise to not suit her, and the name he had tried to get her to agree to, Lucia, to be the name he saw her as having.

"I wonder why I'm having these dreams now?" Norway thought and looked at her clock, it was almost noon. Finally, her sleep schedule was back to normal.

* * *

So I decided to make this chapter into a dream sequence, Just as a filler as well as to show what happened when Denmark said he that he thought Norway was really cute back then, as well as to show these cuties bathing together.

Please Review and tell me your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Denmark peaked at the Norwegian girl, he wanted to help her get used to her body as easy as possible. He researched everything he could on the female body, so really he could help with no problem. "Hey, Norge. So like, have you gone through your period yet?" Denmark asked with a smile as the woman shuttered causing the coffee to stain her shirt.

Norway shot Denmark a murderous glare. "W-what?!" she asked in horror.

"Ya know, you're menstrual cycle. Bleed in your nether regions? Ya kno-" before Denmark could finish, Norway had covered his mouth with her hand.

" _I know_ what you mean idiot. Don't say it so casually!" she hissed in his ear.

"And even if I did feel comfortable saying it out loud I wouldn't tell you! Now, before Finland gets back I am going to go get this stain out of my shirt." Norway then added and headed back to her room, leaving her coffee cup sitting at the table.

Denmark watched as she retreated and nodded to himself. "She _so_ started her period. I should warn Fin and Ice so they don't anger her. If she's anything like Hungary, then it's best if they avoid her at all costs!" Denmark muttered to himself, deciding that Sweden would be able to handle himself against a crazed hormonal woman.

* * *

Norway sighed. Leave it to Denmark to research something like that! She looked at the many feminine products Sweden and Finland had bought her and sighed. She had in fact started, but she was new to this, and being the only woman in a group of males was not easy.

"Maybe I should ask Belarus? We're... Kind of... Cool with each other. At least she won't tell everyone like Hungary." Norway contemplated and walked back into her room from the bathroom to grab her cell phone.

With a large sigh she dialed a number and waited. "Hello?" came a dull female voice.

"Bel? Hey it's uh... Norway..." Norway said softly.

"Oh. Hello. Why are you calling me? Do you need my knives again for you're little brother, dear?" Belarus asked casually.

"N-no! That was a one-time thing when I got drunk! Anyway um... Can you come over? I'm kind of... Sort of... In need of a girl to talk to and well..." Norway was embarrassed, how do you tell someone you need them to come over because you need advice on being a woman?

"I will be over soon. Stay where you are and keep all idiots away from you!" Belarus warned. Norway blinked and heard the line go dead.

* * *

Iceland sighed. For some reason, Denmark was having him and Finland avoid Norway. He heard a knock and answered it, dropping his bag of licorice as he saw Belarus standing at the door, looking bored. "I am here for your older sibling that changed gender. Where is she?" Belarus asked, waltzing into the house past Iceland, her long dress brushing against Iceland's ankle.

"Uh... I-in her room... It's straight a-ahead upstairs." Iceland stuttered, apart from the woman terrifying him, he found her to be beautiful.

"Thank you, shorter version of my friend." Belarus said with a hint of a smile before she walked up stairs and opened Norway's bedroom door.

" _She's_ the shorter one now." Iceland mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Belarus is here." Iceland announced as Finland and Denmark reentered the room.

"What?! Where?" Denmark asked worriedly, he and Finland had just spent the past half hour hiding all of the knives! they didn't need Belarus here.

"With Nor." Iceland answered with a shrug.

"What?! No! Two psycho chicks put together in one room? That'll end with death! I got to stop this now!" Denmark shouted and sprinted up to Norway's room.

"The only death that will occur is yours. Just wait out here." Iceland said calmly, still focusing his gaze on the book in his hand while he lounged on the living room couch.

"Iceland's right. I'm sure they're discussing "girl" things and would be happier if we didn't bother them." Finland reasoned.

"Yeah... But _why_ Belarus? Why not Hungary! She's way less psychotic." Denmark muttered. He walked into the living room and slumped down onto the couch beside Iceland.

"Maybe because Belarus is quiet and unemotional, like Nor. And Hungary is, well... Not?" Iceland suggested.

"I know! I should make it so they hang out some day! Yeah!" Denmark yelled and ran off.

* * *

"Use these." Belarus said, handing Norway one of the boxes. Norway looked at it before looking back at Belarus. "They're pads! You stick them in your underwear. These have wings too, so you can keep it secured." Belarus explained.

"Thanks..." Norway said blushing and went into the bathroom to try the pads that Belarus had suggested.

"I am leaving now. Big brother is coming come, I wish to be the first to greet him. Farewell!" Belarus finalized the conversation and left Norway.

"Bye. Thanks for helping me and for discussing all of the _very_ awkward facts with me." Norway confided, before walking Belarus out of the house.

"Hey Norge! I totally love the idea of you having more female friends, so that's why I called up Hungary! Sometime next week you two are hanging out! Isn't that great?" Denmark shouted once Norway had closed the front door.

"No. It isn't." Norway openly displayed her honesty in her usual monotone voice.

"Aw, but Norge! You don't mean that! Besides, you two have _so much_ in common! I bet once you start talking you'll be best friends! I mean not like you and me, but a good close second! Besides, you know she doesn't take "no" for an answer! And really, she's less psychotic than the girl with the brother complex, which is good!" Denmark stated matter-of-factly.

"Denmark! Shut up before I let Troll eat you." Norway deadpanned and walked away, leaving Denmark to wonder if her threat was true or not.

"No... she likes me. Plus she owes me a date! That threat is not real... Right?" Denmark muttered worriedly.

Denmark gaze followed Norway. "I'm only trying to help."

* * *

Thank's a million to Kamryn for editing this! Also please review and tell me you're thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

_Denmark's gaze followed Norway. "I'm only trying to help."_

* * *

Feeling frustrated, Denmark sat at the dining room table, drinking. "What's the matter with you?" Sweden asked as he walked passed Denmark.

"Why are women so complicated?" Denmark wailed.

"You mean Norge? Just give her some space. She's only been a woman for a week!" Sweden reminded him. Denmark looked up at Sweden.

"I know. B-but she's so mean! And she likes hanging out with that psychotic chick! And I _really_ wanted her to hang out with Hungary and she turned it down!" Denmark cried, spilling some of his beer onto the ground as he started moving his arms around wildly.

"All I can tell you is to give her some space for the time being." Sweden suggested and walked away, shooting the spilled beer a look of disgust as he left.

* * *

Norway groaned. Belarus was right, cramps suck. She dug in her medicine cabinet and sighed, glad she had pain medication in there. "This is why I want to find a cure, if I have to go through this every month I'm liable to snap!" Norway muttered under her breath and decided to head down stairs to get some coffee.

As she passed by the front door, the loud knocking stopped her. With a sigh, she answered the door and silently cursed Denmark when she realized who was visiting. "...Hello, Hungary." she said through gritted teeth.

"Hello! I came early for our girl day! Come along!" Hungary then dragged Norway out of the house, yanking the poor girl's arm roughly.

"No I don't..." But Norway's voice was falling on deaf ears. Hungary was ignoring her as they raced through the streets of Oslo.

"You came a _freaking_ week early, you know..." Norway mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"So, how has being a girl been for you?" Hungary asked as the two walked around town.

"Aside from the fact that Fin can now lift me, and I now know what a woman's monthly bleeding feels like? I'm fine." Norway answered with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Hungary questioned with a knowing smile.

"N-no! Why would there be anything else? Nothing else happened, I didn't get kissed by Denmark or anything and start to have feeling for him or anything! No! That'd be ridiculous!" Norway laughed nervously, immediately realizing her mistake of blurting out this personal information.

"Wait! _No way_ , you and Den kissed? Oh my god! So how'd it feel? Did you love it? Was it magical?" Hungary swooned, picturing the pair.

"I don't know, it was just a quick kiss!" Norway raised her voice, as her cheeks turned bright red.

Hungary sighed. "I remember my first kiss! It was when I still thought I was a boy, and it had been with Prussia. Back then even he thought I was a boy! Though to be honest, I think he knew I was a girl, even if I didn't." Hungary admitted.

"Huh... Your gender was mistaken too? When did you and he finally realize you were a girl?" Now Norway was interested. She thought she had nothing in common with Hungary, but now, she was beginning to think they did.

"Oh I'm sure Prussia knew _way_ early on, though I didn't fully come to understand it until I was 22," Hungary paused and looked at Norway. "Wait, you also had your gender confused?" she asked. Norway's cheeks grew an even darker shade of red.

"Everyone thought I was a girl, and when I say everyone... I mean, everyone. Denmark only found out I was a boy when we bathed together!" Norway let out a laugh at the memory.

"At the time I was so mad at Denmark, and I yelled at him. But now I am a girl, and he can actually call me that and I can't get mad!" Norway added with a sigh.

"That's so cute! So, I have another question, what do I call you now?" Hungary asked, turning to look at her new friend.

"Well Denmark has his heart set on Lucia. Even though he told me I could pick out a name, I had picked out the name Lovise for myself." Norway explained with a shrug.

"I like the name Lucia because it sounds cute, but Lovise has an elegant ring to it, and you look more elegant than cute... I'm sticking with Lovise for you!" Hungary told Norway with a smile.

Norway wanted to hug the woman. For the past week, Denmark had been calling her Lucia, making it so even Finland and Iceland had started to call her that. Apart from Sweden, this had been the first person to call her by the name she had chosen for herself.

"Thanks." Norway whispered. Hungary's smile grew, she felt like she and Norway were growing closer.

"Hey, want to get some coffee or something? I actually hadn't eaten because Den said you needed female friends and I wanted to help out as soon as possible." Hungary suggested, pointing to a nearby coffee shop.

"Sure, if it means I can be away from Mathias for longer than before, then I don't mind!" Norway cheered and followed Hungary into the shop.

The two women sat at a table, Norway drinking a plain black coffee with an added shot, and Hungary eating a large muffin.

Though Norway would never admit it, this outing wasn't as horrible as she had expected it to be. In her opinion it was actually rather enjoyable, even if Hungary did ask her some rather embarrassing questions. She only hoped that things would continue to be as calm as this day had been, considering who she was with. Lovise was embraced with open arms by the very person that she doubted in the first place! She was grateful for Denmark's help.

* * *

Please review and Thank Kamryn! Thanks you!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month now, Iceland could see how clingy Denmark was getting and it bugged Iceland. His sister was tiny now and weaker. Denmark could totally do something to her! "Lucia." he said getting her attention, "We're hanging out today." Iceland was stern, confusing both Denmark and Norway.

"Call me big brother." she demanded monotonously, slightly annoyed that Denmark had gotten him and Finland to call her that name.

"Big _sister_." Iceland corrected before he took Norway's hand. Finland and Sweden had left earlier that day, leaving only Norway, Denmark and Iceland to watch movies by themselves in Norway's house.

"Now come on, we're leaving. _Alone_." Iceland added, shooting Denmark a murderous glare before he took Norway away.

* * *

"What's this about, Emil?" Norway asked while Iceland continued to drag her, his strides long and hard.

"Nothing! I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all! It's not like I wanted to take you elsewhere because I didn't you to be alone with Denmark or anything like that... Since Sweden's not there to stop him if he tried anything!" Iceland blushed, embarrassed that he had admitted such a thing to Norway.

Norway was let go, the two stopped as she let out a quiet laugh before she composed herself. "If he did try anything, I would kick his vital regions so hard, even his ancestors would feel it!" she smiled softly. "But I don't mind spending the day with you. What did you have in mind?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side, her long hair moving with her.

"Uh...I actually didn't think of _anything_." Iceland admitted sheepishly.

"Well. We could go back to your house, I'm sure Mr. Puffin is homesick." Norway mentioned, referring to the bird resting comfortably on Iceland's shoulder.

"True! Plus, you've been in your own country for a while, and I have cool things over there, it'll be nice to get back to my own country! I'll show you everything." Iceland said, silently hoping that by having his sister there, more tourists would follow her beauty to his land. He could share with the world!

"And Dane will _no doubt_ get drunk, and pass out on my couch while we're gone." Norway added with a laugh, she knew the Danish man all too well.

* * *

The trip to Iceland's house wasn't as long as they had thought. Tourists did indeed follow the siblings, not that Norway noticed. They silently walked back to Iceland's house and moved into the living room to sit down on the large dark blue couch, Mr. Puffin flying off somewhere long before they arrived. They decided to simply chat and have coffee with the television on in the background. "Hey. Do you like him?" Iceland shot her a personal question.

Norway frowned, she had been picking a show for them to watch, but she stopped, controller in hand as she looked at her brother with confusion written on her face.

"What?" she asked, wondering what exactly Iceland meant.

"Denmark. Do you like him?" Iceland explained sitting up straighter. Norway flushed and looked away.

"I don't hate him if that's what you mean." she said, fidgeting on the couch cushion she was sitting on.

"But do you _like_ him?" Iceland repeated emphasizing the word 'like'.

"I-I...don't know. And why are you asking me so suddenly?" Norway seemed defensive, covering her burning cheeks with her cup of coffee. She went in for a sip.

"You can't date him." Iceland crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his sister, acting like a scolding parent... Or a much older sibling.

"Excuse you?" Norway asked in bewilderment. She nearly choked on the coffee.

"You can't date him." Iceland repeated simply. He was firm in his words, but nervous for saying what he felt had to be said.

"Yeah... You're too puny and weak and tiny and well... _Weak_ now! Too weak to be around him. He's a big strong, tall _guy_! He could totally take advantage of you and you wouldn't be able to fight back... Er, because of that weak body!" Iceland explained, now feeling anger overcome his nervousness. He had a need to protect Norway, no matter her age.

Norway stared at him, blinking repeatedly before she grabbed his ear and twisted roughly, earning a pained yelp from Iceland. "I'm not as _weak_ as you think, and I can take care of myself. I told you before I would kick his-" Iceland interrupted before she could finish.

"Yes yes, I know. You would kick his vital regions hard enough and whatnot. But you _do_ know everyone is a lot stronger than you now, right? Even Finland is stronger than you! If Denmark really wanted to, he would do something to you and I don't want to see that happening because I... Well... Jeg bryr meg om deg, søster!" Iceland yelled, slipping into Norway's native language, clenching his eyes tightly shut, his head bowed down in shame.

"I love you too, lillebror." Norway hugged Iceland. Her gentle hand brushed back Iceland's silver hair in a nurturing gesture.

"Just promise me if you do end up falling for Denmark, you'll tell me so I can kick his ass." Iceland pulled away from Norway, his cheeks red.

Norway let out a laugh.

"I promise. Though you're not exactly the strongest one out there..."

"Hey I'm stronger than you now..." Iceland muttered, offended Norway would think lowly of him when he simply wanted to protect her.

"But, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you." Norway added, a smirk gracing her delicate features while she spoke in a slightly patronizing voice. Iceland shot her a glare before he snatched the remote from her, changing the channel to a random movie that happened to be on TV.

Norway sighed quietly to herself, her eyes drifting to the television, her mind was elsewhere though. She wanted to hurry and find a cure for this spell. She was sure that if she stayed any longer as a girl, she would start to thinking irrational thoughts... Or worse, start to experience feelings she never had before, feelings for one person in particular.

* * *

Thank you Shrizyne for the corrections!

Also a million and one thanks to Kamryn for editing and for the reviewers! Please continue to send me those beautiful reviews and I hope to see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Norway looked over at her brother. She had given him her old spell books to hold onto, but now she felt she needed them. "Hey Ice? You remember when I gave you those spell books to hold onto for me? Where are they?" Norway asked while Iceland made some dinner for the two of them.

"Uh...attic, I think? Why? Do you need them?" Iceland asked, looking up from the pot he was using.

"Yeah. I want to see if I can find the cure on my own." Norway informed, moving from Iceland's living room and heading to the attic.

"I'll get the box after dinner. Can you get plates? It's all ready." Iceland referred to the meal he had made for the two of them. Norway nodded and moved past her brother, grabbing two plates. They sat at the dining room table, enjoying their surprisingly quiet dinner. It's not _exactly_ peaceful when all five Nordics sit at the dining table.

* * *

"These are heavy! Since I'm dropping you off, I'll load them into the car, you go sit inside." Iceland let her know. Norway shot him a glare. She wasn't weak, she could carry her own books!

"Damn it." she swore and walked to the car, pouting as she did so. Iceland came back carrying two heavy boxes like they were nothing, and loaded them into his car before he got into the front seat.

Once they got back to Norway's house, Iceland looked to his sister. "I'll go in with you and drop these off." Iceland announced and with that, Iceland carried the boxes in while Norway was stuck feeling useless. Iceland set the two boxes filled with books in Norway's room and left, noticing that Denmark was gone as well.

"At least I can look into these books without distractions... Or annoying little brothers acting over-bearing." Norway muttered and sat down beside her spell books, taking each book out of the boxes, setting them around her until she was surrounded. Piles of different spell books encircled her. She opened one book up when her door opened with a loud bang, causing her to drop her book in surprise.

"Norge! I went out and got you chocolates and flowers!" Denmark shouted happily, holding the items out toward the girl.

" _Why?_ " Norway questioned, wondering what Denmark was planning.

"You'll see! But let's go!" Denmark set the flowers and chocolates on Norway's bed before he lifted a startled Norway up, carrying her out of the house.

* * *

They ended up in Denmark's house, where France was in the kitchen cooking, Spain was in the dining room playing music, and America was pouring wine. "What _is_ this?" Norway asked bewildered, Denmark had covered her eyes upon arrival.

"Well, remember how you agreed to go out with me when you got used to being a girl? Well it's time for our date!" Denmark exclaimed excitedly, pulling a chair out for the Norwegian woman before he sat down himself.

"Why are... They... Here?" Norway whispered, gesturing toward Denmark's eager friends.

"Spain is playing romantic music for us. Franny's cooking awesome food for us, and America is the waiter!" Denmark explained and his friends nodded.

"How'd they agree to it?" Norway quirked a brow.

"Don't mind that! Franny, hurry up with the food!" Denmark called out.

"Do not rush, perfection takes time!" France scolded. Norway sighed, she took her wine and quickly drank, she had a feeling she'd need a few drinks to deal with this train-wreck of a date. Her proof stood in her field of vision- Spain sang and danced about the room with his classical guitar in hand, France hummed as sizzles and steam filled the kitchen, and America would not stop blabbering to Denmark as they awaited the food.

"You do know I was trying to fix this spell when you dragged me here, right?" Norway asked coldly.

"Then I'm glad I came when I did! This will be perfect! Just you wait Norge!" Denmark let out a loud laugh, he was ecstatic! He was out on a _date_ with _Norway_!

* * *

By the time the food was served, Norway was on her fourth glass of wine while Denmark was on his second. "Here you guys go!" America said, setting the two plates of food in front of Norway and Denmark.

"It smells great!" Denmark complemented and dug into his plate eagerly. Norway looked at hers and poked at it with a fork.

"It looks good too, I guess." she said and took a bite. The two ate quietly, enjoying the food France so carefully made.

* * *

America watched them and pulled France and Spain to the side. "These two need help. I've been filling them with wine but this is still a pretty lame date!" America said and looked over at the two Nordics. Both had finished eating and now were sitting there, with Denmark filling the silence with stories.

"Si. My music isn't helping either." Spain agreed.

"That's because you two know nothing about love, and neither does our Danish friend." France sighed, he had been the one to get a beautiful bouquet and chocolates for Denmark, to help him woo Norway, though it didn't seem to help much.

"Wait! I just got an idea!" America ran over to the couple, he saw this on a movie so of course it would work, right?

* * *

"Hey Mat? Since you two aren't going to do anything and this date was totally platonic, I'm stealing this hot babe away from you!" America shouted, hoping Denmark or Norway wouldn't punch him too hard in the face. France and Spain looked on in horror.

" _What?_ " they both asked at the same time. Denmark was surprised, but Norway appeared offended.

"Y-yeah dude! Norway's hot and since you aren't making a move I'll just do it for you!" America was growing nervous, he knew Norway was strong, and Denmark was too. Denmark shot his friend a glare and stood up, dragging Norway up from her seat.

"She's mine. If you even think of touching her, I will make you suffer _greatly_." Denmark threatened darkly, wrapping his arms around Norway's small frame, towering over her.

"I don't know... It still doesn't look like it." America masked his nervousness, backing away from Denmark, his fear growing by the second.

"Does this," Denmark lifted Norway's chin up and bent down, pressing their lips together in a soft, timid kiss. "Prove your point?" Denmark finished, pulling away from a red-faced Norway.

"Nope! It looked like you were forced into it. _Come on_ even Germany could do better than that!" America cheered. Norway leaned up, if it would shut up the peanut gallery then... Like with Denmark's kiss, this one was gentle and timid. She started to pull away as Denmark grew braver, earning cheering from his friends as he deepened the kiss.

"We will leave you alone now." France giggled, passing by the two Nordics.

"I'll be the best man at the wedding, bro!" America hollered with a grin before he followed after France. Spain just grinned and gave a thumbs up before he left.

"Now that they're gone I'm going to go home as well and try and find more on the spell." Norway said pulling away from Denmark.

Denmark frowned, he didn't want her to go, but he didn't want to force her to stay if she didn't want to. "Right. Um, good luck... Sorry this date was so awful." Denmark hunched over in discouragement, looking away from the blond beauty before him.

"Your friends are noisy, annoying, people. But... The date wasn't awful, I wouldn't mind going on another... Just the two of us." Norway spoke softly, her cheeks as red as Denmark's shirt. She leaned up, having to stand on her tip toes to kiss his cheek before she walked off, feeling slightly happy.

"Hell yeah Al's the best man! Thanks Al! She likes me!" Denmark cheered, dancing around his house happily.

* * *

Norway got back to her house and went straight to her spell books. She wanted to find the spell Canada had used on her, she couldn't handle being a girl anymore. From the monthly periods, to the newfound emotions, to liking Denmark and going out with him and agreeing to future dates. "I hate this." she sighed, while she read through her book.

*\\(=~=)/*

Another cute chapter! please review and thank Kamryn for taking time to edit!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** This chapter contains smut. If you do not wish to read, then please don't and skip ahead.

* * *

Norway groaned as she sat up, she hadn't planned on falling asleep, and on the floor surrounded by spell books was the last place she wanted to wake up. She stood and cracked her back and left her room, her blue sailor dress wrinkled from her sleep. She yawned and made her way to the kitchen. She needed some coffee, she found it helped her relax. Of course, it was hard to relax when a Dane was bouncing eagerly on the couch.

Norway felt her eyebrow twitch and sighed, choosing to ignore the Dane until after her coffee. Finally, after fully savoring the dark liquid she was ready to deal with Denmark. She walked into the living room, arms crossed as she stood before him.

Upon seeing her, Denmark stopped bouncing and grinned.

"Norge! Here! Here! Sit here!" Denmark patted the cushion next to him with excitement clear in his voice. Norway rolled her eyes but sat down, causing Denmark's grin to grow larger than she thought possible.

"I came to see you and to hang out with you!" Denmark explained grabbing Norway's delicate hands and holding them tightly.

"Why? And if you keep coming into my house like this I'll take my key back from you." Norway muttered looking away from Denmark.

"You don't mean that Nor! And I like being around you, why wouldn't I?" Denmark asked tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Because! I'm no fun! Or pretty... or kind... or.. or.." Before Norway could finish her tirade, Denmark moved closer and brought their lips together, silencing anything else the woman might say.

"You're beautiful, Norway. Don't ever forget that" Denmark locked eyes with her, their lips only inches apart.

Norway's eyes widened in shock, as a deep blush began to spread across her pale cheeks, she cast her eyes downward, unable to meet the straightforward, honest stare of the man that had once again kissed her. "B-but... why? I'm not... even _me_ right now... why would you still like being around me?" Norway whispered.

Denmark kissed one of Norway's burning cheeks and smiled. "I will always like spending time with you. Even if you don't see it, I see the same Norway I've known since the Viking age. The same Norway I bathed with all those centuries ago. And... I like Norway. I don't think that will ever change" Denmark spoke honestly, before his hand moved forward, caressing her chin gently as he guided their lips into another kiss. He found that he was slowly becoming addicted to Norway's soft lips, and yearned for more.

Denmark shifted on the couch, gently guiding the Norwegian to lay on the couch as their kiss deepened. His body loomed over her small frame, nervous anticipation running through him as he ghosted a hand along her side, feeling a shiver under him. He broke the kiss to leave a gentle trail of kisses down her jaw, leading to just under her ear. "Lucia... d-do you want... can I... keep this going?" Denmark asked in a breathless voice, his hot breath hitting her ear. He didn't want to force her if she wasn't ready.

He was giving her a choice, he was giving her the power, to keep going or to stop. Her thoughts stuttered and became jumbled as Denmark's hand kept moving along her side, she found her self wanting more, "M-Mathias... you c-can...continue." she shivered as the whispered words drifted off her lips, giving him permission, giving into the feelings ans emotions that she felt herself drowning in. she shyly let her arms rest on his broad shoulders, tilting her head to the side, giving the Dane more access to her sensitive neck.

Denmark's lips attacked her neck while his hands worked on her dress, slowly pulling it up. He drew back from her and frowned as he saw the navy blue shorts she had on. His hands moved to unbutton them when two pale hands came and covered his own, stopping his movements. "I'm not going to be the only one without clothes here." she spoke boldly and with a blush she slowly undid his tie and vest, letting him work his way out of them, before she proceeded to unbutton his shirt, her shaking hands making the task difficult. Finally the shirt was unbuttoned. Denmark eased the girl back to lying on the couch as he let his shirt fall to the floor, his body once more over her own.

Denmark had never seen a more beautiful woman than Norway, her beauty was intoxicating. He leaned down and kissed her once more, her lips moving against his, her hands gracefully dancing over his firm chest, his own hands delicately moving around her tiny waist.

"M-Mathias... we should... we should move upstairs." Norway panted out. Denmark looked at her with confusion before he understood, they were still in the living room. He grabbed her slender waist and lifted her up, carrying her upstairs to her room, moving past her arrangement of books she had around the floor and laying her down on her soft bed. He stood by the bed and stared at her, focusing on her beauty as he undid his belt buckle and pants button. Norway's heart pounded as she nervously undid her shorts, wiggling out of them while Denmark bounced out of his pants by the bed, leaving him only in a pair of boxers.

Denmark's hands moved through her soft hair, while his lips moved across her neck. He he began to play with her hair, finding a stray curl among the straight strands on her head. His finger curled around it, causing her shiver and squirm underneath him, her face bright red. She moaned as Denmark tugged on the curl, her body shaking from the pleasure. Denmark watched her, feeling his own body start to get affected, his lower region growing harder and hotter the longer he watched.

Denmark's hands unclasped Norway's bra with ease and tossed it to the side before he moved down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to her naval. He moved his hands further down, stopping at her panties and gently pulled them off of her. "You're so beautiful Lucia." Denmark muttered as he moved back up, capturing her lips in a steamy, heated kiss. Her small delicate hands over Denmark's back, stopping at his boxers, nervously pulling them down.

"Lucy? This is probably going to hurt..." Denmark was nervous, he looked at the beauty beneath him. He muttered a string of apologizes as he slowly eased in. she let out a whimper and closer her eyes, she didn't know it would hurt this badly!

Denmark swore as he saw a trail of tears fall from her cheeks. "Shit! I'm sorry! God.. I'll..." Denmark was worried, he knew she was in pain if she was brought to tears.

"I'm fine Mat... continue already." she groaned out and clung to him, her hands wrapped around his torso tightly.

Denmark was slow with his movements, afraid he would hurt her badly if he moved any faster. He moved his hand up to where her curl was and began to twist and pull on it while he simultaneously moved in her. Norway's breath became labored, the combination enough to make her see stars.

Her body felt like she no longer had control of it, she jerked it him, holding him tighter, her body moving along with him. Denmark's right hand continued twirl and pull her curl, while his left was moving up and down every inch of her body, remembering the feeling of her skin against his calloused hands. "Lucia..." Denmark breathed out.

His breathing had quickened, as if he were running a race. "Lucia..." he repeated. He was close, he knew this.

She felt a warm pressure building inside her as she grew closer to her orgasm. This would be her first time, yet she knew by the volume of her voice, and the amount of pleasure building inside her body, that she was close. The volume of her moans were increasing, until she was crying out in pure ecstasy.

Denmark shifted his position, pressing deeper into her. He loved the sounds she was making underneath him and wished he could have lasted longer, so he could hear more of those cries. He let out a deep low cry as he thrust into her hard, leaning on her, panting hard as he rode his own orgasm out. He gave her a long hard kiss as he pulled out, "I love you." he whispered as he rolled to the side of the bed, pulling her close against him, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

She laid there, her head resting on his chest his hand brushing against her smooth bare back. She closed her eyes. "Does he really love you? He said it after you two had sex! He probably says that to every girl dumb enough to get into bed with him! Not to mention, little brother dear made you promise if you grew feeling for him, that you would tell him, you broke you're promise. He'll hate you if you don't tell him." Norway sighed, she hated her mind sometimes. She didn't know what to think, Denmark had admitted he loved her, but that was after they were in bed. She wanted to believe him, but a part of her mind was telling him not to.

"You okay Lucy?" Denmark asked, looking over at the Norwegian. Norway blinked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." and it was true, she was suddenly tired. She shifted and closed her eyes, using the Dane's chest as a pillow.

* * *

This will be the only scene like this I promise! Please review! And thank TrueCanadianGirl for her help on writing this chapter! See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Norway awoke to what felt like hours later, she looked around, the man she had just given herself to was gone. "I guess I was right. He only loved my damn body." she cursed and flew out of bed, putting her clothes on as quickly as she could, she felt angry tears welling inside, but she chose to stuff them down. She would not cry, not even for Denmark.

She sighed, she had ended up in front of her brother's house. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Nor? What are you doing here?" Iceland asked moving aside to let his sister in. Norway moved past him and let her emotions burst out.

"That...that... idiot! he's completely stupid! A-and gross! And I must be pretty stupid too because I went along with it!" she yelled pacing around the room.

"Wait... what happened?" Iceland asked.

"I don't want to tell you." she looked away from her brother embarrassed.

"What. Happened?" Iceland demanded.

Norway sighed, if her brother wanted to know then...

* * *

"What! That jerk! And you... are kind of an idiot for going along with it. I knew I should have never left your side." Iceland muttered after Norway had explained everything to him.

"I know! And I know okay! I...just... what do I do?" Norway asked softly, resting her head on Iceland's shoulder.

"I don't know Nor, you'll have to figure it out for yourself. Want to stay here tonight and try and calm down?" Iceland asked, offering her the spare bedroom he had made for her considering how many times she came over and spent the night.

"Thanks. I don't think I want to go home right now." she admitted softly humming to herself as Iceland brought her some plain black coffee.

* * *

Denmark was happily singing to himself, he had left Norway to rest while he went to pick up more beer and food for the two of them. He unlocked the door with the key Norway gave him years before and looked around, it was dark. "Nor? I'm back!" Denmark yelled, his voice echoing through out the halls. He headed upstairs to her room and looked in, finding the bed empty and unmade.

"If she went anywhere it would likely be Ice's place, I'll go there!" Denmark spoke to himself and headed to the youngest Nordic's house, hoping to find the girl he loved.

* * *

when he got there, he was met with a very angry Mr. Puffin, the bird was actually glaring at him. "Hey little guy is your owner or Nor around?" Denmark asked, reaching to pet the bird's hand, only to have it peck his hand.

"Snarky girl and tough guy told me not to let you in. so scram!" the bird cawed in anger.

"Wait so they are here? Why don't they want to see me?" Denmark asked trying to move past the bird to get to the door.

"You hurt snarky girl that's why! Now get out of here before I peck you're head!" the bird threatened and flew higher up.

"I'm going. Just tell Nor I want to see her." Denmark sighed and left, he wanted to be with the Norwegian woman, but if she was hurting in any way, maybe Iceland could help her. He only hoped the Norwegian would talk to him soon.

* * *

Sorry for the length of this one! Also my friend/beta did not help with this one or the previous chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Denmark felt like Norway was avoiding him, and what's worse was when ever he even got close to the girl, Iceland and Mr. Puffin would shoot him a deadly glare, daring him to get closer. Finally an opportunity presented itself. He swept over to the Norwegian woman while Iceland was busy talking to Finland about something. He took a deep breath, it had been at least two or three weeks since he had last seen her beauty up close.

"Nor, can you please talk to me? We're still best buddies, right?" He asked, holding her arm as she started to retreat. Norway turned slowly as his words swam around in her head.

"What. Did you just say?" she asked lowly.

"That we're best buddies? We are, right?" Denmark repeated not understanding the problem. Norway jerked roughly out of Denmark's hold, turning sharply and slapping his face with a loud smack before she stomped off, leaving Denmark to hold his stinging cheek. Both Iceland and Finland had seen the exchange and walked over to the rather stunned Denmark.

"You should really learn to think before you speak." Iceland muttered, slightly pleased to see that his sister could stand up for herself.

"Oh! That looks like it hurts! It's all red!" Finland panicked trying to think of how he could help the Dane.

"I'm sure it did Finland. Let's leave him." Iceland said, dragging Finland inside the house.

* * *

Denmark walked back into the house, finally recovering from his surprise. He looked around, seeing Iceland and Mr. Puffin at the dining room table glaring at him while they were both eating licorice, and Finland and Sweden were in the kitchen talking lowly, their eyes drifting over to him as they spoke. Denmark ignored all of them and chose to check Norway's room to see if the girl was in there.

He opened the door loudly and spotted the woman, holding a spell book, glaring at him darkly. "Get out." she said coldly.

"Not until we talk! Why the hell are you so pissed at me? What did I do wrong?" Denmark demanded, pushing his way inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're an idiot. Get out or I'll send Troll after you." Norway threatened, though Denmark could see hurt and sadness behind her dull blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose you. Please, tell me Lucia." Denmark pleaded, his voice full of such open honesty it made her want to open up to the man.

"Why?" she asked in her usual monotone voice, trying to hide the hurt she felt.

"Why what Lucia? Please... I can't read your mind...I can't fix what I did wrong if you don't tell me." the Danish man begged and pleaded.

"W-why did you...leave?" her voice shook as she struggled to hold back the tears that wanted to spill, her eyes glistening as she looked back at him.

"Why did I...leave?" Denmark repeated, unsure if he heard that correctly.

Norway nodded, biting her bottom lip, her body shaking as she forced back a sob. She hated feeling so week, but Denmark made her feel this way.

"Well you see... I wanted a beer but I didn't want to wake you up because you're so cute sleeping! So I thought I would be really fast. But I didn't know you were _completely_ out of beer, not to mention your fridge was getting close to empty, so I went to the store to get more beer and some food! Really I thought you would still be asleep when I got back." Denmark explained, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Norway blinked. Once, twice, before her face grew completely red. "W-what?!" Norway asked her voice rising several octaves in pitch.

"Maybe I should have left a note or something?" Denmark asked nervously.

Norway shot him a glare before she sighed, she has known him for how long? At this point his general lack of intelligence was something she knew she would need to get used to if she valued her sanity. "Yes Denmark. If this _ever_ happens again, leave a note." she stated calmly.

"So... are we still... best...buddies, Lucy?" Denmark asked smiling sheepishly at the woman.

Norway's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "No," she was blunt, really with Denmark that was the only way you could be.

"Oh...I see. I'll just leave then. Sorry for everything." Denmark slowly made his way to the door, looking like a hurt puppy.

"No... because I'm pretty sure we're passed the 'Best buddy' stage by now." She finished looking away from Denmark, cheeks burning red.

"Really? Nor? You mean it?" Denmark asked rushing back to her side and hugging her tightly.

"Yes. I mean it." she sighed, when Denmark got into his 'puppy' mode, it was hard for her to be annoyed at him for long.

"Oh Lucy!" Denmark cried, happily, hugging her tightly, he was glad Norway had forgiven him, even if it was because of a minor misunderstanding.

"You're too loud." Norway muttered, pushing him away, wondering how long she would have to say this before Denmark actually learned to be quieter.

"Well you're too quiet!" Denmark countered and quickly bounced out of the room before Norway had a chance to attack.

Norway sighed and shook her head as she sat down on the bed, a ghost of a smile gracing her features as she watched him leave. "Idiot." she muttered to herself, her thoughts solely on the man.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I blaming this damn spell." Norway thought, she wondered how long she could go on blaming everything on the spell before she admitted the truth she was trying so hard to hide from both herself and others.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Oh Norway... just admit it already, it'll make life easier for you! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Though Iceland disliked Denmark's company since Norway became a girl, he did like that that he and his sister had gotten back together. Iceland could tell the Dane made her happy, which strangely made Iceland happy as well. Today though, all of the Nordics had gotten together, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland seated around the table while Denmark cooked in the kitchen.

It took Iceland only a second to see that Norway wasn't with them."Where's Nor?" he asked with a frown.

Denmark looked up from his stirring to look at the youngest Nordic. "Hmm? Oh, probably puking her guts out in the bathroom. She caught some stomach bug or something. I mean you know she's sick when she won't have her coffee!" Denmark explained. Right as he spoke, she walked into the room, her long blond hair in a messy ponytail, her small frame covered in one of Denmark's old t-shirts and a pair of baggy boxers with little pink rabbits. She glared at Denmark's back as she took her seat beside her brother.

"It's rude to talk about people." she muttered under her breath.

"Bad day?" Iceland asked, his attention focused solely on her.

"Bad couple of days! I feel like the very definition of awful." she groaned, resting her head on the wooden table.

"Honestly, you _do_ look pretty awful. I don't think there was ever a time you looked this bad." Iceland commented, pulling on her ponytail that was littered in knots.

"Thanks. You sure know how to make people feel so good about themselves." Norway bitterly replied, shooting her brother a look of death.

"Well at least you don't sound congested, so that's something." Finland piped up with a smile.

"Like I said, it's a stomach bug or something. Luckily I made soup! This'll make you feel as good as new!" Denmark grinned and brought out a large pot and some bowls, setting a bowl in front of everyone.

Norway's eyes watered and she ran out of the room holding her mouth, gagging in the bathroom. "What? It's _Ollebrod_! It's good!" Denmark yelled with a frown.

Iceland could smell it from where he sat and frowned. "It smells like beer! No wonder Nor ran off." Iceland said with distaste. Finland sighed, he had a feeling Denmark would make soup like that.

"I'll make the food! Iceland, why don't you go check on your sister." Finland suggested while he got up and walked to the kitchen.

…...

Iceland wandered down the hall and found Norway resting against the tub, her face red and streaming with tears. "You okay?" Iceland asked, resting his hand on her shoulder in a crouched postition.

"What the hell? What's wrong with me? My economy is fine, my people are healthy and happy, why do feel so awful?" Norway thought aloud in her state of misery.

"I don't know, maybe Denmark's right, maybe you just caught some nasty virus?" Iceland suggested while he transitioned to sit next to her on the cooled tiled floor.

"D-did I ruin lunch?" Norway asked, fresh tears flowing freely from her eyes. Iceland blinked in all of the years and centuries he had known Norway, he had never seen her look so vulnerable and... _Sad._

"No. Den ruined it the moment he decided to serve beer soup!" Iceland chuckled, hoping she would feel better.

"B-but..." Norway's bottom lip quivered.

Iceland frowned, slightly freaked out by the amount of emotion she was displaying. " _No buts_. Now come on! Fin is cooking, and I bet it's already better than anything Denmark could ever dream of making." Iceland encouraged, grabbing Norway's hand and gently dragging her out of the bathroom, back into the dining room.

"I'm punished. I'm supposed to eat this by myself since I tried to serve everyone _Ollebrod_. This is my fourth bowl now... one more to go and I'll be done..." Denmark groaned, looking a little sick himself.

"Here we are! _Kesakeitto_! It has different vegetables and herbs! I make this for Sweden when ever he's sick!" Finland announced bringing a pot into the table. Denmark, who had just finished his food, groaned at the sight of more food and moved out of the room, washing his pot before he went into the living room to sleep off his stomach ache.

Norway looked at the pot Finland had brought out, relieved the smell hadn't caused her to run off again and filled a bowl halfway, hoping she could actually stomach it. She took a tentative bite, swallowing it, and waiting for a second, "This is good." she smiled softly, eating the bowl slowly, just in case, but very obviously enjoying it.

…...

With all the Nordics fed, they went out to the living room to watch a movie, all snuggled comfortably on the large couch as Iceland turned the DVD player on, the movie _Frozen_ playing. All of them quietly watched the movie, the dark room flooded with light from the screen. The movie was at the half way point and all watched as Kristoff took Anna to the Trolls.

"Anna is so stupid! Kristoff is perfect and I'm pretty sure, based off of how I looked when I was male! How can she not see that he's so great?!" Norway spoke up, causing everyone to look at her oddly. Iceland, and Finland who were seated on either side of her could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"N-Nor? It's just a child's movie... chill..." Denmark stuttered, using Iceland as a shield.

"It's just... so stupid..." the woman cried. Finland gulped nervously and grabbed the remote from Iceland, turning the movie off and getting up, nearly stumbling over Sweden as he moved away, terrified of the usually stoic woman who was now crying over a part in _Frozen_ , one that wasn't even sad or upsetting.

"Nor? Let's go get changed and go see a doctor, okay? Maybe you have a fever or something? If not, then maybe the doctor can prescribe you some... Special... Medicine, okay?" Denmark spoke slowly and stood up carrying the girl away to his room, where he had left some of her clothes in.


	14. Chapter 14

The drive to the clinic felt like it had taken forever. But once they got there, Denmark was nervous, especially when she left into the doctor's office with Iceland only, leaving him in the waiting room, to wonder about her.

…...

"Okay Ms. Bondevik, we will be running a series of tests on you." the doctor informed her while Iceland sat next to her, playing games on his phone. After taking her blood, and preforming a urine test on her, the doctor left, leaving the siblings in the room by themselves.

"I hate doctors. Can't we just leave?" Norway asked, squirming nervously on the examination table.

"Nope. You're kind of … Different now. So we just want to see what's wrong." Iceland answered, not even looking up from his game.

"... _Thanks_. Next time I go see a doctor, I'm bringing Tino. At least he's fun to be around." Norway muttered under her breath.

"He'd tell you the same thing I said." Iceland retorted.

Norway rolled her eyes. Focusing on the results made her nervous, and her brother wasn't helping.

She began to kick her legs around, ignoring her phone as it vibrated beside her.

…...

"Did they forget we were in here?! I feel like we've been in here all day!" Norway complained.

"Nor? It's only been 20 minutes. And with us being ya know, nations, it probably takes a while to sort out the problem when we're immortal. Just chill." Iceland muttered.

Norway smirked. "Should I _chill_ like _Ice_?"

Iceland sighed, he knew his sister was bored if she was making ice puns like that. "Go play on your phone or something."

Norway shrugged, but before she had a chance to check her phone, the doctor had returned.

"I apologize for the delay, it took us a bit longer with the blood. But it seems both you and the baby are okay and both perfectly healthy." the man said as he entered the room.

This got Iceland's attention. He looked up from his phone and blinked. "B-baby?" he stuttered.

"Yes? It appeared Ms. Bondevik is 6 weeks pregnant..." Norway had drowned out the rest of what the doctor had said, the shock setting in.

"Can you excuse me?" Iceland growled and stormed out of the room, stomping down the hallway.

Norway didn't move, even as the doctor handed her paperwork. She gulped dryly, slowly calming herself enough to leave the office.

Her phone rang.

She looked at the screen finally, it was from England. In addition, she had five missed calls from Romania. She took a shaky breath and answered her phone. "H-hello? She asked.

" _Good heavens_ , do you take forever to pick up! We're calling because you missed a magic meeting, and we have excellent news I think you'll enjoy hearing." England bellowed through the phone.

"Great." was Norway's response, her mind distracted by the news the doctor had told her.

"Great?! Great? Iggy used the blood he took from you and found a cure and all you can say is great?! We have a cure to turn you back into a male!" Romania shouted. Norway could hear wrestling, assuming Romania had snatched the phone from England to say that.

" _What._ " Norway asked, stopping in the waiting room.

"Yes. What Romania said is true. We have found a cure that will end this dilemma. You will be back to your old self immediately after you take it." England said.

Norway gaped, nearly dropping her phone in surprise, she could finally have this spell behind her, and go back to how things were before.

She looked to her family, Finland was grinning, Sweden was stoic yet showed a hint of a smile. Iceland was furious while Mr. Puffin pecked at Denmark's head repeatedly. And Denmark looked like he had just gone through a war, and lost. She guessed her brother told them the news, after he was done beating up Denmark, that is.

"Nor! Icey beat me up then had his puffin peck my head all because we're in love!" Denmark whined. Norway shot him a glare and pointed her index finger upward while she continued her phone call with her friends.

"Have you tested it to make sure it works?" Norway asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yup! We had Canada use the spell on me and then we made the potion and now I'm a boy again and that was a week ago that we tried the potion!" Romania answered, once more taking the phone.

Norway could hear France in the background, complaining, "And she was _so_ beautiful! I must have her back!"

"Nor, we really need to talk about this! Stop talking to your nerd friends and talk to me! We have so much to plan!" Denmark impatiently pleaded in his nervous excitement.

"A cure... I can't believe you actually managed to find a cure!" she spoke happily.

Denmark backed away after he heard Norway say this and sound... so happy. He knew she had been desperate to find a cure but now, now things were different, surely she knew this!

"Yeah! Come on over to Iggy's house! We'll give it to you when you come over!" Romania exclaimed.

"I..." Norway looked once more at her family, they had heard her talk on the phone. Iceland was relieved to hear there was a cure, yet concerned all the same for his sister. Finland and Sweden, though they both showed concern for her as well, also understood the dilemma between Denmark and Norway. Denmark looked worried and heartbroken at the same time. "I..."

The usually excitable Dane was at a loss of words, fearing for the small spark that had only just begun to grow.

…...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehe, after that break, look what's back for more!**

* * *

"I... can't." Norway finally said surprising her friends and family, silence surrounded her, before a loud scream came from her phone, startling her.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, you can't?! We worked our butts off for this cure! I turned myself into a damn sexy lady for you! And now you can't?!" Romania shouted, his voice loud enough that everyone nearby could hear.

"Shut up damn it! Look, I have my reasons for not doing this so just trust me, okay!" she hissed lowly, fearing nearby people would hear.

"Wait... do you, _like_ being a girl?" Romania asked after a short silence.

Norway's face grew bright red.

"No! I just got used to it, that's all! J-just stop talking about this!" Norway stuttered her face as red as one of Spain's precious tomatoes.

She could practically hear Romania's smirk as he spoke. "Uh huh, _sure_. Well I won't bug you about it _too_ much, though I know I'm right. Anyway, England's fighting me for the phone so I'll give it back to him now. See you later, _Lucia_."

The Norwegian woman cursed before she heard England clear his throat. "Let me guess, Romania's grinning next to you?"

"You are correct. He keeps whispering in my ear saying that he knows he's right." England murmured.

"Kill him for me then? I don't care how you do it, just kill him." Norway pleaded.

"You know I can't do that Norway. Though I will be frank, you surprised me with your refusal. Has something happened recently to change your mind?" England asked.

Norway bit her lip, her gaze once more going to her family before she sighed. "Let's just say I had some things influence my opinion and leave it at that."

"Ah well I won't ask for you to explain, but if you change your mind, just call and I will have the potion all ready for you." England said.

Norway smiled, glad her friend was so understanding. "Thanks." she said before sighing, Denmark looking at her pleadingly, mentally telling her to get off the phone. "I got to go, Denmark's in his "puppy-mode" and won't leave me alone until I give him attention." she said and ended the call, glaring at the man leaning on her.

"Lucy! You didn't choose the cure!" he yelled wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Iceland scowled, making a mental note to learn martial arts from his friend Hong Kong later since he felt he'd need to now that Norway was staying a woman. "Yeah, way to state the obvious Dane." he growled, pulling Denmark back.

"I knew you wouldn't pick it! After all, you'll be a parent soon! We should celebrate! Let's tell everyone!" Finland cheered, excited about the coming addition to the large family.

"Wife, we all just got the news, let's wait to tell people." Sweden suggested, knowing Norway would feel uncomfortable if everyone knew her personal business so suddenly like the way Finland was suggesting.

Finland frowned before he nodded, not wanting to upset anyone by the news, hoping Norway would tell them when she felt she was ready to, like how she told everybody she was now a woman.

"Norge? Are you really sure about this?" Denmark asked, his expression completely serious.

Norway sighed, trying her very hardest to get her expressionless demeanor back. "If I wasn't sure about it, I would have accepted the cure, wouldn't I have?" she asked coldly.

Denmark laughed. "That's true! Hey, it's pretty late, lets go home!" Denmark suggested with a smile, dragging Norway away before she or the others could even react.

As they were walking Denmark stopped, and turned to Norway. "So Nor I have to ask, if we have a girl, what will we name her?"

* * *

 **Norway! You kept the baby, yay!**

 **So readers, I got a question for you: what do you want the baby to be? I'll likely make a poll for it so keep an eye out for that!**

 **Speaking of poll... I got one up currently, anyone interested feel free to go to my profile and vote, it helps me and can be fun.**

 **Anyway, enough of me speaking, see you next update!**


	16. Chapter 16

_As they were walking Denmark stopped, and turned to Norway. "So Nor I have to ask, if we have a girl, what will we name her?"_

"I don't know, we don't even know the gender, yet." Norway answered bitterly and walked on ahead.

"Well yeah but it's still good to think of these things." Denmark muttered as he ran to catch up to the woman.

* * *

Once they finally got back to the house, Norway moved up to her room, she wanted to put on comfier clothing and just relax, using so much emotion so suddenly was draining for her! She put on the clothing she still kept from when she was male and slipped into her bed, wondering what her life would be like now that she had a child growing inside her.

"Knowing Denmark, the whole world likely already knows." she muttered to herself and let her eyes close, she could use a nap.

* * *

Denmark sat in front of his laptop, researching everything he could on pregnancy and childcare. "Huh, so my niece or nephew is the size of a piece of corn right now, that's kind of cute." Denmark let out a "manly" scream and turned, to see Iceland smirking at him while reading over his shoulder.

"Make some noise next time!" Denmark scolded pushing Iceland away.

"And risk pissing Nor off? No thanks. Anyway where is she?" Iceland asked looking around.

"In her room, I'm guessing she's sleeping. Thanks to the baby, she hasn't been sleeping well." Denmark explained, turning back to his computer screen.

"You know I still hate you for taking advantage of her." Iceland glared at the back of Denmark's spiky head.

"That's nice." Denmark answered, his focus solely on a rather graphic video he found on the birthing process.

"Ew gross! I don't want to see that!" Iceland yelled, storming out of the house his eyes covered as he left.

Finland and Sweden sighed from there place in the kitchen, this was going to be a long 7 months, they could tell already.

* * *

" _How much time is left?" the worried Dane asked for the thousandth time and Norway just laughed, gently rubbing soothing circles on the large bump that was her protruding stomach._

" _Any day now love~ stop worrying and help me up, I have a craving... for pickles and jam... and you don't know which ones I want." The pregnancy had changed the young woman, the maternal instincts were in full swing and it made her much easier to get along with..._

" _Tell me the brand and the jam... please Nor...don't strain yourself...I'll get it for you." Denmark on the other hand had become a worrywart and tried to do everything for Norway despite her insistence that she was fine and would call him if she needed him._

 _She sighed, giving in this time because she was really quite comfortable and he HAD offered. "Fine..." she described the jar she wanted and the flavor of jam and smiled warmly as the soon to be father ran off before he could forget any detail..._

 _~('.'~) ~( '.' )~ (~'.')~ Dream change ~('.'~) ~( '.' )~ (~'.')~_

 _Norway shifted uncomfortably in the plush queen bed before getting up and looking around... something was very, very wrong. Moving into the bathroom, Norway froze at the reflection she saw when she had turned on the light. In the mirror Norway saw a man... her old male body, small and notably missing the baby bump._

 _Please be a trick of the light...please... she looked down and paled at the flat chest and stomach, able to see her feet once more... Norway was indeed male again. And the baby? If Norway was now male, the baby was gone...her...no...their baby was gone... his shaky hands rested where the small life had previously been, searching as his eyes began to cloud with tears...it had to be a trick... 'Please...not my baby...I...my...oh god...' he thought silently, frozen..._

 _He soon became frantic, tearing off his clothes, searching desperately as his body rocked with sobs... 'No... no... please... God... give him back...please... I love him...' he begged and prayed … but received no answer... no response to his desperate plea._

* * *

Norway gasped for air as she sat up. She looked around the room, her hair sticking to her face from sweat. She tried calming down as she let her eyes adjust to the dark room. It had been dark in her dream she noted. She moved a small slender hand to her stomach, her body shaking, wondering how real her dream was.

* * *

 **First off thank you TrueCanadianGirl for helping me with the dream part!**

 **Also... Rosycat already murdered me once for this chapter so um... please don't kill me as well!**

 **Hehe... uh... see you next chapter...?**

 **also the poll for Norway's child is still going! I'd love to see you all vote... unless you did already then thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Norway gasped for air as she sat up. She looked around the room, her hair sticking to her face from sweat. She tried calming down as she let her eyes adjust to the dark room. It had been dark in her dream she noted. She moved a small slender hand to her stomach, her body shaking, wondering how real her dream was._

Finland sighed, he was cooking, food that he hoped Norway would actually be able to eat with ease. He saw Iceland had yet to return and looked in the living room where Denmark was, the spiky haired man still focused on the computer screen. "Su-san? Can you go get Norway? Dinner's just about ready!" Finland asked with a smile. Sweden nodded and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to where Norway's room was.

He walked in and looked around, spotting the young woman in the bathroom, nearly hyperventilating.

"Nor?" he asked softly. The girl let out a small whimper.

"Norway." he spoke again and grabbed her tiny shoulders, pulling her head up. "S-Sweden?" she asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Sweden nodded.

"I...this is real right? This isn't just a dream?" she asked.

"No this is real. Why are you asking?" he asked with a frown. Norway had always been mysterious but now he felt she wasn't making any sense.

"It's nothing. Just forget it. As long as this isn't a dream then there is nothing to worry about. But I do have to ask why your in my room." Norway asked, her blue eyes staring coldly at Sweden.

"Finland made dinner. He wants you to come down and join us." Sweden explained, leaving Norway alone as he left the room. He wasn't going to question the woman on what had happened, but he was glad she was feeling somewhat better than she had when he first found her curled up in the bathroom.

It took Norway only a few minutes to calm down and make her self appear like she hadn't just been a sobbing mess. She sat down across from Denmark who had finally been pulled away from the computer.

"Nor! This is going to be so great! Did you know our little boy or girl is the size of a piece of corn right now? Isn't that just so cute! And there's more!" At this point everyone had proceeded to ignore Denmark as he continued rambling about everything he had learned.

"...And by month four we can see more of the gender and all sorts of stuff by getting an ultrasound! And then we can plan on names and even get a nursery ready!" Denmark was excited, anyone with eyes could see that, he was flailing his arms around, talking about where they could the nursery, and even what colors they could use.

"That's a bit premature to plan on where to put the nursery." Norway muttered while she twirled her fork around on her plate.

"You can never be too prepared for these kind of things! Come on Nor, you should be excited too! Our little one is growing in you!" Denmark cooed, pointing to Norway's stomach.

Norway shot Denmark a glare and pointed at him with her fork. "Tell me, Dane. How excited would you be if anything you do made you sick? Or you try sleeping when you have horrible nightmares and feel sick as well. When I can actually look at food and not feel sick, then maybe I'll feel excited about this." she then proceeded to slam her fork on the table and leave.

"Those hormones are really eating at her." Denmark muttered under his breath while took the food from Norway's plate, putting it onto his own.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Finland suggested and started to get up from the table.

"No wife. Let her have some time to herself. It's been along day for everyone and time by herself is really what she needs." Sweden intervened, stopping Finland before he foolishly tried to talk to Norway while she was still in a mood to kill.

"Maybe I can talk to her!" Denmark suggested with a wide grin, oblivious to Norway's anger.

Sweden stared at him. "Do it. Go talk to her right now while she's still angry." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks buddy! I'll go right now!" Denmark nodded and bounced after Norway, who had headed outside.

"Wait he can comfort her but I can't?" Finland asked once it was just he and Sweden.

Sweden shrugged. "He's the idiot that doesn't understand sarcasm."

"You've been around Nor and Iceland too long." Finland concluded as he went to his seat and sat down, waiting to screaming.

All they could hear though was the woman yell "For guds skyld, la meg vaere!" they knew she was angry though with the fact that she had slipped into to her native tongue.

Minutes later Denmark came back looking crestfallen. "Nor's mad. She wanted me to leave her alone."

Sweden sighed, it didn't take a genius to understand that Norway wanted to be alone, all they could do now was wait for her to calm down and come back inside the house.

…...

 **Ayyy! So did I make up for my last chapter?**

 **And Denmark! Come on man, I get that you're excited but think about Nor's feelings!**

 **Okay so Shrizyne is totally awesome and gave me the small amount of Norwegian you see in this chapter so *Hand's Shrizyne a cookie ***

 **Anyway see ya guys next chapter.**

 **Oh right! I almost forgot! The poll for Norway's baby is ending soon! Vote if you can! Cuz next chapter will be the first glimpse of her baby! *squeals in delight ***


	18. Chapter 18

Norway looked down at her belly in disdain, it was bigger, to the point that some of her clothing was becoming uncomfortable to wear. She sighed heavily as she buttoned up her sailor blouse and glared at the bulge that stuck out. "Damn. I don't want to buy new clothes. Isn't this thing supposed to be smaller until like later?" she wondered out loud while she put on her skirt. She had just put her socks on when Denmark came in.

"Almost ready? It's the first meeting since out little bundle started cooking! I can't wait until everyone finds out!" the Danish man exclaimed while Norway put on her shoes.

"As ready as I'll ever be considering I'm now fat and my shirt barely fits me. Now come on. I want to get this stupid meeting over with before my stomach rejects the small amount of food I ate earlier." Norway said and walked past Denmark.

"You're not fat! You're just larger because of the baby!" Denmark called after her, resulting in Troll appearing and smashing Denmark's skull in. "Ow..."

~(=~=)~

They all got to the meeting, which was held in Warsaw, Poland. Most of the nations were already there by the time the Nordics arrived.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Denmark bellowed as he sauntered in, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Idiot." Norway and Iceland muttered in unison as they followed behind.

Sweden and Finland followed behind the other group, keeping a watchful eye in case something were to happen... or if Denmark angered Norway enough.

"Ah hello _mon cheri_. I hope you and our Danish friend are still as close as ever." France said, moving over to Norway and kissing the top of her pale hand. The smell of his floral cologne was enough for Norway as she jerked her hand back and sprinted off covering her mouth.

"Was it something I said?" France wondered.

"It's not you, Nor's pregnant. She'll be experiencing morning sickness for a while." Denmark explained causing a silence to fill the room, all eyes went toward Denmark as he sheepishly looked away.

"What?! She's pregnant!" America shouted from across the room.

"When?" Spain asked at the same time America had shouted.

"Uh... like two months ago? It happened right after our date." Denmark explained.

"No offense to Norway, but she looks bigger that two months pregnant. She looks _at least_ three or four months. Are you sure you two didn't get busy before you guys dated? I mean if so that explains why she refused the cure seeing as she was pregnant." Romania muttered, a smirk settled on his face.

"Oh shut up with that or I'm having Canada turn you back into a woman and I'm hiding the cure from you." England argued, glaring at the vampiric nation.

"Oh please turn him back into a woman! She was so beautiful!" France whined.

All went silent once more as Norway returned.

"So? When's the due date?" America asked with a smile.

"If you need help with the nursery me and Liz can totally help! So is it a boy or girl? Do you know yet?" Poland asked leaning closer to the blond woman who looked like she was about to run off again.

"Uh...thanks I guess? And no, I don't know. It's too early to tell." Norway said, her blue eyes large.

"No way is it too early! You look like your at least four months pregnant! Come on tell us! You have to know the due date! Or the gender!" Romania pushed.

Norway blinked. Once twice before she sighed. "Romania? Give me one good reason why I should judo flip you down a flight of stairs?"

"Because you love me? But seriously how far a long are you?" Romania asked.

"Two months."

"But..."

"Yeah I don't know either. Ask Denmark. He literally spent an entire day doing research." Norway said with a shrug before she looked over Romania's head at Germany who looked like he was thinking about something, likely on whether or not he should yell at everyone to shut up and get on with the meeting, or just quiet down, and avoid drama for the pregnant nation.

"Okay. We spent long enough on the growing creature in my stomach. Can we get on with this meeting now?" Norway asked, her voice loud enough that everyone heard.

"Aw. I wanted to dote a little more on the baby!" Poland whined.

"We're in your country. You do have something planned for today, right?" England asked glaring at the Polish man.

"No. I really don't. So let's continue doting! We can even throw a baby shower!" Poland exclaimed excitedly, hoping to avoid the meeting altogether.

"Ooh yeah! That'll be so exciting!" Denmark agreed.

The entire meeting went on like this until Norway grew annoyed with the attention and left, taking the car and leaving the Nordics stranded in Warsaw.

(=~=)

"Ugh. Their annoying. And I mean everyone. This is why I prefer my friends to be mythical. You guys listen to me but you don't make me the center of attention. I mean for all I know my baby won't even be a country!" Norway complained while she sat in the forest surrounded by fairies and Trolls.

"Maybe you have more than one child growing inside you." a fairy with deep red hair said, fluttering around Norway.

"L-like twins? That's possible?!" Norway asked, her heart beating faster at the mere thought.

"Of course it's possible! Actually I can check right now, and see how many kids are baking in the oven." the fairy said and flew closer to Norway's stomach.

"So? How many?" Norway asked nervously while the fairy anylized her stomach, mving close, it's hands sending a pink light to

"Two." the fairy replied simply.

"I will be a grandfather to two nations. This calls for celebration." an older Troll said happily.

"Hold up. We don't even know that they'll be nations yet." Norway said holding her hands out to stop the cheering.

"I don't see how they won't. You're a nation. Denmark's a nation. Together you'll make two new nations!" the Troll explained.

" _Faen_." Norway swore under her breath. "L-look. It's getting pretty late. I'm going to, you know, go home. I have to see if Icey and the others got home." Norway said and quickly turned around to head home.

She couldn't think clearly. All of her thoughts went to one word: twins. The fairies had told her she was having twins. She wasn't even sure she was ready for one kid, much less two. She knew she needed to talk to her family though to tell them.

* * *

 **Yes my lovely fans. Norway is having twins. It is still too early for her to know the genders yet. But fear not! Next chapter she goes for an ultrasound with Denmark and finds out... oops. I almost said what she was going to have. Ignore me I'm rambling now, but anyway! Thanks for waiting *cough * *cough * _patiently_ but I'll try and get back to a regularly scheduled update soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Norway took a deep breath as she entered the large house the Nordics shared. She found them all sitting in the living room, looking drained, like they had to walk back to the house, which she hoped was not the case.

"The next time you take the car... please take us with. Having Poland drive you home is not fun, especially when he insists on singing "My Little Pony" over and over on repeat." Denmark groaned, his head leaning back against the chair he was sitting in.

"Just, give us a few minutes, please." Finland said holding a hand up, like he knew the blond woman was going to start speaking.

Norway sighed, waiting for the others to recover from their "My Little Pony" car ride with Poland, her thoughts swirling around what her fairy friends had said. That she was having _twins_. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet. One kid was scary enough for her to deal with, but two? Was she even emotionally and physically ready to deal with two kids? Was Denmark? She needed to know and the only way she could do that was if she told them.

"Guys," she started, causing all attention to be placed on her. "I-I went to see my fairy friends today. And well um, they were curious and found out..."

"Found out what?" Denmark asked worriedly.

"Found out... thatiamhavingtwins." she said in one small breath.

The Nordics blinked, unsure of what she had said.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Finland asked.

"I said... thatiamhavingtwins..." she repeated, her face growing red. She never liked being the center of attention for very long and yet she was purposely making it so everyone was left staring at her.

"That you're having twins?" Sweden deciphered. The other three Nordics were amazed, they never would have been able to guess as to what the girl was saying.

"Maybe? I mean who knows. Fairy magic is not a for sure thing. W-we don't know it's true." Norway said, though she knew that wasn't true. Fairy magic was never wrong.

"We could go see a doctor? Maybe go in for an ultrasound?" Iceland suggested.

"But I hate doctors." Denmark whined, looking like a pouting child.

"It's not for you. It's for Nor." Iceland said, rolling his eyes at the tall older nation sitting across from him.

"I'm with Den on this one, I really don't want to go see a doctor." Norway said softly.

"Too bad. Come on we're going in for a check up, besides, you want to make sure they're healthy, right?" Finland said watching as the woman bit her lip and groaned, giving in.

"Fine. We'll go." Norway muttered glaring at the Finnish man. Even though she wanted to know that her babies were safe and healthy, she was nervous to go see a doctor, even if it wasn't for that long.

They got into the doctors office and sat waiting, for Norway it felt like she was waiting for an eternity. She looked around at her family. She was brought into another room with them, and told to lie on the bed. Her brother was playing a game on his phone, Sweden was talking with Finland lowly, and Denmark stood beside her, squeezing her hand tightly while they waited for the doctor.

A middle aged woman with long curly brown and gray hair and tan kin entered, her eyebrows shot up as she saw everyone. "Well, big family." she said with a smile at Norway.

"You could say that." Norway muttered under her breath.

"Before we get to the ultrasound do you mind if I ask a few questions?" the doctor asked.

And this, was why Norway hated doctors, they were so intrusive. "Sure." she said, knowing she didn't have a choice.

"Okay, first how many weeks along are you?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know? Ask him. We made a rough guess that I was at least two months along." Norway answered.

"Very well. Any vomiting?" the doctor asked. Norway glared. Of course she was vomiting, she was lucky if there were times she wasn't sick.

"Yes." she answered bitterly.

"How often?" the doctor asked.

"Here's a better question. When _aren't_ I nauseous? Because that I can answer perfectly well." Norway said.

"How are you're bowel movements?" the doctor asked. Iceland snickered from his place next to Finland.

"I'm out. Let's go guys. This was a stupid idea." Norway said, now officially pissed at the doctor.

"I apologize, it's just my job to ask questions like that. Let's get on to the ultrasound." the woman said gently.

Norway grumbled something under her breath but sighed. Hoping the sooner they got this over with, the sooner she could go home and punch something.

The doctor turned on the machine beside Norway, smiling at the blond woman. "I'm just going to pull you're shirt up a little, okay?" the woman said.

Norway nodded, allowing the woman to pull her sailor dress up until her shorts and stomach were showing.

"Looks like it's almost time for maternity clothes." the doctor laughed.

"Don't remind me." Norway grumbled.

The woman smiled again and began to pour a clear gel onto Norway's stomach, causing her to jump and yelp. "Thanks for the warning." Norway hissed.

"Sorry!" the woman stated apologetically.

'Bedside manners, zero. Note to self: never come back to this lady.' Norway thought while the doctor ran a small wand like object over Norway's stomach, her eyes now focused on the monitor. Even Denmark's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Ah there you are!" the doctor said, appearing pleased. Norway frowned, in her opinion she didn't see anything except a white glob.

"Can you tell if there's one or two?" Finland asked.

"Ah yes! The second one was simply hiding for a second!" the doctor said.

Again Norway didn't see anything, but Denmark looked close to tears as he saw the white blobs on the screen.

"Look Lucy! It's our kids!" Denmark said excitedly.

"They're...cute?" Norway said.

"They'll become more noticeable in about a month or two. Though I am slightly worried with how long it took me to find baby number 2's heartbeat. If you can come back in a few weeks for a check up, simply because in most cases with twins, there is a chance one of them can simply vanish back into the placenta without even the mother's knowledge." the doctor explained.

"That's creepy. I guess I can come in?" Norway said, though in all honestly she didn't want to, like Denmark, she hated hospitals and doctors, but the whole, "vanishing twin thing" freaked her out enough to make her say yes.

"Ooh! When do we know the genders?" Denmark asked eagerly.

"You'll find out at 20 weeks, by Lucia's next check up, we'll be able to tell." the woman said, patting Norway's shoulder.

"Then we can have a baby shower! Feliks was so excited! So was Liz!" Finland said happily while they were getting ready to leave.

"And i'm guessing I don't get a say in this?" Norway asked.

"Nope! Come on, this is exciting! Plus it's a chance to have free labor for the nursury!" Finland answered.

Norway rolled her eyes before she stopped at the bathroom, she swore this pregnancy was going to be the death of her, and she had been a viking!

* * *

While Norway was in the bathroom, the other Nordics stood outside, waiting.

"So, twins! That's exciting!" Finland stated.

"Yeah. I wonder what they'll be like, probably look like they're mom but have my personality." Denmark said, looking up as he thought about what his kids would be like.

"That's a scary thought. Wait, by look like their mom do you mean before or after the spell?" Iceland asked, he couldn't help but ask that.

"Ignore him. But Mat, you have to tie the knot now. I mean you know how it works "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage"?" Finland said.

"Well he kind of skipped to step three before working on step one and two so..." Iceland said, for once agreeing with Finland.

"Hey! Me and Lucy love each other! And of course I'd marry her! And of course she'd say yes!" Denmark shouted, right as Norway came out to meet up with the other Nordics.

She froze. She hadn't ever thought of marriage before, she didn't think she'd ever need to. She certainly didn't want the reason for her getting married to be because she was pregnant. She shook her head, she couldn't afford to be emotional right now, it was too draining. She put on a neutral face and walked over to them.

"Lucy!" Denmark called, hugging Norway tightly.

Norway shoved him away and turned to Sweden, who drove them all to the hospital. "Are we leaving or are we just going to stand outside here for the rest of the night?" she asked. She decided that she'd act like she didn't know that Denmark wanted to marry her, it was better that way.

* * *

 **Okay. I know I said that next you'd learn the genders of the twins, but that was before I did my research. _Next_ chapter will be the genders. I'm sorry, I keep you all in suspense! But look! Denmark wants to marry Nor! I wonder, will she say yes? Or no? And let's face it "Den and Norway sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes baby, then comes marriage!" that seems to be how this went down, unless the marriage doesn't happen because Nor doesn't want to marry in that case um... "First comes love, then comes baby, then comes the emotional rollercoaster involving these two as they try to dance around their true feelings for each other!" **

**Uh love you all! Reviews, maybe throw in if Nor should say yes or no!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow has it been forever on this or what! Haha sorry, I wasn't really sure on how to end this lol, but look, I did it! Enjoy this long awaited ending~**

* * *

Norway stood pacing around her bedroom, she felt uneasy it wasn't just because her stomach was swelled up. She had been thinking about what Denmark had said " _Hey! Me and Lucy love each other! And of course I'd marry her! And of course she'd say yes!"_ would she have? If he asked her now... would she? The question had been eating at her since that day and it was making her even more restless than she was already thanks to the two babies growing inside her.

"You keep pacing around you might wear out your floor."

Norway jumped and turned around, glaring at her little brother who stood with an amused look on his face, leaning against her open doorway.

"Why are you even pacing around like that anyway?" Iceland asked pushing off the doorway and walking over to her.

"I... I heard you guys talking and well it made me start thinking and now I can't stop thinking about it and it's driving me crazy." Norway admitted.

"Well do you love him?" Iceland asked.

"I think so?" Norway answered with a frown.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "You spend literally every second with him, you guys share a room in this house, and you guys have kids. You guys are practically married already, why not just make it official and be done with it?"

"B-because I'm not even sure if I love him!" Norway replied with a blush.

"Do you think about him all the time?" Iceland asked, moving over to Norway's bed.

Norway stayed quiet, her face growing redder. "I'll take your silence and blush as a yes. Are you thinking about him right now?" He asked, smirking at his sister.

"I... well now I am..." Norway mumbled, looking away from her brother.

"Thought so. Well, let me know when the wedding is~" Iceland grinned at Norway as he walked past her, heading back out of the room.

"Do I love him?" Norway asked herself before she groaned. "Oh god I do..." she concluded.

* * *

While Norway experienced an existential crisis, Denmark was experiencing a fear he had never thought he'd face ever, a fear that had caused him to seek temporary shelter in America's house. "It's just... she's so awesome! What if... I ask her, and she says no? Or what if... she breaks up with me again over this?" Denmark sobbed pathetically into America's shirt, France, Prussia and Spain were also there looking unsure of what to do.

"I mean... I know I said I'd be best man but... are you totally sure about this?" America asked.

"Yes! She's so awesome and beautiful and amazing and smart and nice and... just the best thing ever!" Denmark answered before he began to sob harder.

"Then... tell her all of that?" Prussia suggested with a shrug.

"No! She'll hate me!" Denmark cried.

"Ah my friend. I doubt that. She cares deeply for you, and you two have a child on the way yes? Does that not prove the love and commitment she has?" France said.

"Si! She may be shy, but she is very open about her feelings when you notice them!" Spain added with a smile.

"But... what if she breaks up with me and leaves with our totally adorable kids?" Denmark asked.

"I doubt that man she loves... did you say kids? As in plural?" America asked, not knowing that Denmark and Norway were having twins.

"Oh yeah!" Denmark said perking up. "Yeah! Nor went in to see a doctor because she talked to some fairies that said she was having twins I guess, and they said it was twins! We want to be surprised with the gender though... but to be honest, I hope one of them is a girl."

"That's great!" Spain congratulated at the same time America said,

"Damn... I owe Mattie fifty dollars now..."

"Thanks! I think Nor's excited too about this!" Demark beamed.

"Have you... talked to her about this, like about how you're hoping for a specific gender?" France asked.

"Well... no... I wanted to talk to her about it after I figured out if proposing was the best decision to make."

Prussia groaned, feeling like they were about to go in a complete circle in this topic. "Go talk to her. Both are important topics to talk about with _her_." the albino male said.

"But..." Denmark muttered.

"Oui, he is right. Go talk with our dear princess." France added.

"Fine I'll leave. But um... if Nor gets upset and leaves me all alone... can I stay with one of you?" Denmark asked as he started to leave America's house.

"You'll be totally fine dude, good luck!" America said closing the door behind Denmark.

"Think he'll actually talk to her?" Prussia asked.

"twenty dollars says he chickens out and ends up on one of our doorsteps crying to us." America said to his friends.

"Forty says he doesn't go home tonight." France added in.

"Forty-five says he actually goes home but forgets he was supposed to talk to her and ends up calling one of us up." Spain added in.

"Fifty says he tells her." Prussia shrugs, somewhat hoping he was right.

* * *

Denmark gulped as he tried thinking of how he would talk to Norway about both the twins they would have and the about him wanting to marry her. He wasn't even sure how he would bring up the marriage part of it, and if he were to be honest, the thought of proposing terrified him. He loved her too much and was scared she would refuse. He stood in the front yard of the Nordic house for a good half hour, thinking everything over.

"Just stop moping like an idiot and propose to her already. Do you even have a ring? Never mind here use this one." Denmark blinked as Finland handed him an emerald and silver ring and a bouquet of Purple Heathers.

"Than-" Denmark never got a chance to finish thanking Finland as the smaller and younger man forcefully dragged him upstairs.

"Good luck!" Finland cheered. Denmark smiled before he froze, clutching the bouquet tightly.

"You'll need all the luck you can get." Iceland added before he shoved Denmark into Norway's room.

Denmark froze, eyes wide as he landed rather ungracefully in Norway's carpet. "L-Lucy! I was just… I mean… Here!" Denmark clumsily said as he handed the small woman the bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks?" Norway blushed slightly as she took the flowers from him.

"Yeah and I… Also have…" Denmark felt around in his pockets, searching for the ring Finland had given him. He turned his pockets inside out and heard a clank as if something small and metal had dropped. "H-had…" Denmark swore and bent down, reaching under her bed to retrieve the dropped item.

Norway watched as he dug around under her bed, barely able to fit under it. "Um…"

"Don't worry Nor! I think I see it!" Denmark stated, crawling deeper under the bed.

Norway rolled her eyes. "You can come out now." she said.

"Not yet! I almost got it!" Denmark replied.

"Are you looking for a ring shaped like a rose with an emerald in the center?" Norway asked in a bored yet slightly amused tone.

"Yes I…" Denmark paused as he thought long and hard about how she could have known what the ring looked like. "Have you seen it?"

"It's a pretty ring and with my birthstone too," Norway commented.

"I… I mean yes! But I… Got those because I…" Denmark gulped. "I-I really love you Nor… And I want to be with you always!" Denmark said from under the bed.

"No." Norway stated simply, still holding the ring, the flowers now sitting on her dresser.

"Oh… Okay…" Denmark mumbled.

"No to how you're proposing, dummy. Get out from under the bed and do it right." Norway told him rolling her blue eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I… Um, can't?" Denmark laughed nervously, struggling to get out.

"You're stuck." Norway sighed before she summoned Troll. "Get him out from under the bed, please?" She asked.

"Who are you tal-" Denmark let out a scream as he got dragged out by his legs, ending up on his stomach in front of Norway. "-king too…" He finished slowly.

"Thanks Troll." She said answering his question.

Denmark nervously stood up, now able to properly propose, she handed him the ring and stood waiting. "Um… Okay," Denmark took a deep breath, "Lucy, I really, really love you. You're the best thing to happen to me since we were children. You're smart, and brave, you can make me smile on even the worst of days and now we're having kids! I want to keep being with you forever so Lucia Bondevik will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He finally asked, presenting the ring to her.

She rolled her eyes before she laughed. "Of course I'll marry you...idiot. It took you long enough to ask me." She took the ring he was clutching between his fingers and fitted it on her hand, admiring it.

"That's a yes?" He questioned before he cheered. "She said yes!"

She sighed, she did love him, despite his… Flaws…

"Wait until everyone hears about this! I'll have to thank Fin first for the ring, Then I have to tell the guys! They'll be so happy! You should come too! They were all rooting for us!" Denmark beamed, grabbing Norway's slender hand before he lead her out of the room.

* * *

 **And after such a long wait, its finally over.**

 **Thank you so much for being patient with me, I know… Its hard.**

 **Okay as for the gender deal, I had a poll up a long time ago and "Twins: boy and girl" won. I may create a sequel to this in the future with the twins actually born and Nor and Den married, I'm not sure yet. Actually, tell me what you think, if I should make a sequel or not!**

 **Also I'm writing a new story, already posted on my profile its called "Crimson" it's actually way different from what I normally write but still really good in my opinion.**

 **Oh! Almost forgot! Norway's birthday is May 5, giving Norway the Emerald Birthstone!**

 **And in case you were curious, Purple Heather are the national flower of Norway!**

 **Okay now I'm done if I forgot anything else let me know haha!**


End file.
